


Sugar & Spice

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Belts, Discipline, Dom Lena Luthor, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strapping, Sub Kara Danvers, Sugar Baby AU, Sugar Baby Kara, eventual superrojascorp, switch andrea rojas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: The Superrojascorp sugar baby AU that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 138
Kudos: 475





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A revamped and ongoing version of a reader insert I once wrote.
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara snuggles closer to Lena and hums contentedly, her gaze glued to the cheesy rom-com playing on the TV. Lena’s hand is buried in her hair, short nails lightly scratching Kara’s scalp as she stares down at her phone with a frown on her face. Her phone has been beeping incessantly for the last hour and Kara feels her frustration grow with each interruption.

Kara and Mommy were supposed to be enjoying a quiet night with Hallmark and unhealthy food, but Mommy has barely even glanced at the TV all evening. Kara risks a quick glance at Lena’s phone, and her stomach lurches when she spots the name displayed at the top of the screen. There’s only one Andrea it could be - Andrea Rojas, CEO of Obsidian and recent bidder to buy Catco. Kara’s perhaps soon-to-be boss and Mommy’s supposedly _ex_ -girlfriend.

Jealousy bubbles deep in Kara’s gut. She pouts and twists her body away from Mommy, settling on her side as she uses the arm of the couch as a makeshift pillow. Kara glares at the TV, no longer interested in the movie, but refusing to give Mommy any of her attention. She can feel Lena’s gaze on her, but stubbornly declines to meet it.

“As much as I find your pouting adorable, I don’t believe I’ve done anything to deserve the cold shoulder,” Lena remarks. Kara shrugs, not particularly caring if she hurts Mommy’s feelings. Lena’s hand lands sharply on Kara’s protruding bottom and blue eyes automatically swivel around to meet green. “If you’re not going to use your words, then perhaps I won’t use mine to get to the bottom of this,” Lena warns.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Kara murmurs, more to appease Lena than anything else. Kara knows she doesn’t _really_ have the right to be jealous, Lena is only her Mommy for as long as she pays Kara for her time, but she can’t help it. Kara hates the mere thought of sharing Lena with anyone else.

She can’t compete with Andrea Rojas.

“Thank you for apologizing, but you still haven’t explained what the problem is,” Lena says, her hand soothingly rubbing the sore spot on Kara’s bottom. “This only works if we communicate, little one,” she adds, pinning Kara with an intense stare.

“Why were you texting your ex girlfriend?” Kara questions, timidly. Lena purses her lips, lifting one perfect brow.

“Why were you spying on my texts?” she counters, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Kara frowns, fully believing she’s not the one in the wrong here. “I asked you a question, little girl.” Lena’s tone is low and dangerous - stern. “Who I text is none of your concern. Keep your nose out of my business or your bottom will pay the price.”

Kara watches, disgruntled, as Mommy makes her way to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine, gulping most of it down in one go. She’s convinced that there’s a hint of guilt buried within emerald eyes, but it disappears almost as quickly as Kara spots it. It leaves her wondering if it had truly been there at all.

Sighing, Kara stands and joins Mommy in the kitchen. A second wine glass is automatically filled and slid towards her. Kara chews on the inside of her cheek, wincing at the severe expression on Lena’s face.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Kara murmurs after a short moment. “It won’t happen again.” Lena eyes her critically, not believing for one second that her brat can follow through on that promise. “I can make it up to you if you’ll let me.” A smirk tugs at the corner of Lena’s painted lips, and her eyes soften.

“You’re lucky I’m such a soft Mommy,” Lena sighs. It’s perhaps the biggest lie Kara has ever heard leave her mouth, but she values her ability to sit too much to call Mommy out on it. “I have half a mind to call Andrea over her and have her deal with you.”

The threat shoots straight to Kara’s clit, her cunt suddenly pounding. Mommy watches her over the rim of her glass, eyes glinting with amusement as she easily reads Kara like her favorite book.

“Something tells me you wouldn’t mind,” Lena remarks. She places her glass down and moves towards Kara, leaning against her and pinning her to the counter. Kara can smell the wine on her breath as Mommy stands level with her, thanks to her expensive stilettos. “I think someone is jealous about her Mommy maybe dating someone.” 

“Maybe,” Kara murmurs, blushing - embarrassed that Lena can see straight through her. Lena smiles, stroking a soft cheek with her thumb.

“You don’t have to be jealous, little one. I’ll always have time for you,” Lena promises. “You’re an expensive little treat, but are most definitely worth it.” Kara smiles, leaning into Mommy’s touch. “Andrea knows all about you and she doesn’t mind. In fact, between you and I, I think our little arrangement excites her,” Lena chuckles.

“What if she makes you stop?” Kara asks, hating how small she sounds. Lena sighs, rolling her eyes.

“I think you should know by now that nobody can make me do anything I don’t want to do,” she states, reproachingly. “I have room for both of you in my life for as long as you wish to be in it,” Lena adds. “You never know, maybe Andrea will add to your allowance if you’re a good girl.”

Lena boops Kara’s nose with her finger and turns away from her, rooting around in one of the kitchen drawers. Her comment about the allowance throws Kara a little bit, and she’s starting to think that Lena has already discussed it with Andrea. Kara wouldn’t be against it per se, but she hasn’t even met Andrea. She knows that she’s gorgeous and an overachieving businesswoman, much like Lena, but Kara has no idea what kind of person she is.

“Did I make your brain short circuit?” Lena teases, producing a worn chinese menu from the drawer. Kara’s told her a million times that it would be quicker to just use the app, but Lena pays her no mind. She’s set in her ways. “Look,” Lena sighs, “how about we all go for dinner sometime next week? It’ll be fun for all of us. You and Andrea can get to know each other, and I get to have dinner with my two beautiful girls. It's win/win."

Lena grins at Kara, her hands snaking around her waist and down to Kara’s ass. Full lips leave a trail of sweet kisses along Kara’s jaw and her hips press into hers.

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Lena asks, squeezing Kara’s ass. “At the very least you get to eat an overly expensive piece of chicken and get a little wine drunk,” Lena grins. “I’ll even buy you a nice new dress.”

“What if she hates me?” Kara’s voice is low, timid.

“Then I get you all to myself,” Lena shrugs, as though it’s the simplest thing in the world. “I think she’ll love you, and I know for sure that you’ll love her. She _is_ pretty bossy, though,” Lena concedes, smirking.

“She can’t be any bossier than you are, Mommy,” Kara retorts with a sly grin. Lena responds by digging her fingers into Kara’s ribs, tickling her mercilessly until she squirms and shrugs away from her. “I’m sorry,” Kara giggles, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

“Just promise me you’ll be a good girl,” Lena suddenly grows serious. She doesn’t say it outright, but Kara knows that Lena is desperate for it to go well. Kara imagines it would make Lena’s life a whole lot easier if she doesn’t have to plan separate nights for herself and Andrea.

“I promise, Mommy.”

\--------

Kara wakes up late on Monday and smiles to herself. Like most people, she used to hate Mondays. They were always a depressing jolt of reality after a full two days of freedom, and Kara would usually waste most of Sunday just dreading waking up the next day.

Not anymore. 

Now Monday is Kara’s favorite day. It’s the day Lena transfers her weekly allowance into her bank account. Ten thousand dollars every week to spend on whatever the hell Kara wants. Lena, Mommy as she’s supposed to call her, makes sure Kara has everything she could ever want or need, so long as she keeps her satisfied

It doesn’t matter whether it’s three in the afternoon, or three in the morning. When Lena summons her, Kara goes to her. The only exception to the rule is when Kara is at work. One time Lena had even dragged her out of bed to accompany her on a business trip to London an hour before the private jet was due to leave.

Kara was late, of course, and Lena had whipped her bare ass with a belt as they flew across the Atlantic. Lena has her consent and her bank details so, as far as she is concerned, Kara’s hers to do whatever the hell she wants with. Kara remembers Lena once referred to her as her favorite toy, and she is more than fucking okay with that.

Monday is also her favorite day because it’s the one day she’s 100% guaranteed to see Lena. She always finishes early enough to take Kara for dinner, and Kara always ends up back in Lena’s apartment afterwards. Lena even lets her pick the restaurant sometimes, but only if she decides Kara has been a good girl recently.

Which, if Kara is completely honest with herself, is rare.

Kara checks her phone and finds her usual morning text with strict instruction from Lena. She’s expected to arrive at the restaurant before Lena, and she’s to wear the new little black dress Lena bought her last week. There’s also a demand for Kara to wear her hair down.

She has a few hours before she needs to start getting ready and Kara spends it in bed, binge watching Netflix and checking her social media accounts. There’s a couple of pictures of her and Lena online, mostly just trashy magazines wondering who the young woman on the billionaire’s arm is.

At least she looks good in the pictures.

Kara takes her time getting ready, blasting music through her bluetooth speaker and loudly singing along to it. Well, _singing_ is probably a much too generous way to describe it, but Kara doesn’t really give a damn. It proves to be a good distraction from the anxiety that creeps into her gut like unwanted vines.

Lena has reassured her several times that there’s no pressure. All she has to do is turn up and have dinner with them and not act like a brat. The last part was tacked on with a salacious grin that still has Kara second guessing it. Mommy does, after all, relish every opportunity she gets to put Kara back in her place.

She sucks in a nervous breath and holds it, her cheeks puffing out as she stares at herself in the mirror. Kara looks _good._ The expensive material of the dress clings to her in all of the right places, and her hair has played nicely today - allowing Kara to style it with minimal fuss. Perhaps it’s a good sign.

What’s more, Kara _feels_ amazing in the dress too. It boosts her confidence on a day that she _really_ needs it. She’s determined to make a good first impression on Mommy’s girlfriend, especially if this woman is going to end up buying Catco. 

Kara can’t imagine how awful it would be to have her new boss hate her before the deal is even completed. Catco is her long game, a viable career to create a nice life with once the arrangement with Lena is over. Kara can’t bear even _thinking_ about having to start somewhere fresh elsewhere.

She’ll just have to on her best behavior around Andrea, whether Kara likes her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara makes it to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare and the maitre d shows her to a booth near the back. Lena often brings L-Corp clients here so the waiter knows exactly which champagne to bring to the table, which Kara is more than happy to drink whilst she awaits the arrival of the other women. A little liquid confidence before meeting Lena’s girlfriend.

Lena’s late, and Kara’s had a couple of glasses by the time she finally arrives. Lena doesn’t look overly impressed, but still kisses Kara’s cheek when the nervous blonde stands to greet her. Kara shamelessly checks her out, her eyes roaming up and down as she admires the dark, fitted suit. Her attention lingers, just for a second, on the thin belt around Lena’s waist.

“Hi, Mommy,” Kara murmurs, gazes darting towards the other diners. There’s no sign of Andrea, and Kara wonders if the plans have changed. The thought of having Mommy all to herself isn’t unappealing.

“It’s nice to see your timekeeping is improving,” Lena states, in lieu of a greeting. She takes a seat and gestures for Kara to do the same. “What did you do today?” Kara hates when Lena asks her that, knowing that Mommy doesn’t approve of her doing nothing all day, and she winces as she sits down opposite her.

“I educated myself on the inner workings of a New York police department,” Kara answers around a sly smile. Lena rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure you could have found something more productive to do in place of binge watching Brooklyn 99,” she remarks. Lena knows Kara  _ all _ too well. “I believe we have already had several discussions about finding a productive way to spend your time.”

“I guess I’m just not… disciplined enough to be left alone to my own devices.” Kara’s eyes once again drift down to the expensive strip of leather looped through Lena’s pants. It’s the belt Lena usually reserves for punishing her with, and Kara is more than aware that Mommy is wearing it as a warning to her.

“I am only one person,” Lena smirks. “Instilling discipline in you would be a full time job, and I do have a company to run.” Kara grins, holding up her hands in faux surrender. “But,” Mommy murmurs, her foot rubbing against her troublemaker’s calf, “I can certainly give it my best shot, little girl.”

“Well, I’ve never known you to back down from a challenge.” Kara’s stomach lurches at the sound of a new voice, her head whipping around as she comes face to face with Andrea Rojas. Andrea’s smiling, but her eyes are fixed on Lena. “I’m sorry I’m late, baby.” Andrea kisses Lena’s cheek and sits down next to her.

Kara suddenly regrets not choosing the seat next to Mommy, and she struggles to ignore the jealousy bubbling in her gut. Her heart pinches at the warm look Lena sends Andrea, aching for Mommy to look at her that way.

“You’re here now,” Lena murmurs, eyes shining as her hand rests on Andrea’s thigh. “Andrea, this is Kara. Be nice, she’s a sensitive little brat,” she teases. Kara blushes, but holds the curious stare that is turned on her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” Andrea sounds genuine, her eyes drowning in intrigue.

“And you, Miss Rojas,” Kara meekly responds, smiling politely. Andrea grins, full lips parting to show off perfectly white teeth. Andrea turns to Lena, eyebrows lifting.

“She’s very polite. You’ve trained her well,” Andrea notes. “You always were a stickler for good manners,” she adds. Proud emerald eyes flit towards Kara, Lena’s foot once again rubbing a tanned calf.

“Kara knows what happens to little girls who are rude.” Embarrassment turns the tips of Kara’s ears a hot pink, and heat settles deep in the pit of her stomach. Kara feels warm, too warm, and she reaches out to refill her champagne flute. Lena confiscates the glass, and holds eye contact as she drains it and slides the jug of water towards Kara instead.

“Lena,” she whines, pouting. Green eyes harden, one perfectly sculpted brow dangerously lifting as she stares pointedly at Kara. “Mommy,” Kara quietly corrects herself, “could I please have another glass of champagne.” She sends Lena her very best puppy dog eyes.

“Absolutely not,” Lena shakes her head. “I only allow good girls to drink champagne, and you’ve already had more than enough. Andrea watches the interaction, her features smug as she pours herself some champagne. It riles Kara in a way that makes her wish to challenge Mommy’s refusal, something she often doesn’t do in public.

Kara’s hand flies out to grab the bottle, but Lena immediately catches her hand and holds it firmly. Kara glares at her, struggling to tear her hand from Mommy’s grasp.

“Tell me something, Kara, do you enjoy sitting down?” she questions darkly. “Because you are one misstep away from losing the ability to do so.” Heat shoots straight to Kara’s core, her arousal ruining her panties. Kara swallows thickly, her eyes submissively dropping down to the table.

“Much better. Remember your place, little one,” Mommy chides. She drops Kara’s hand and watches her thoughtfully for a moment, before turning her gaze to Andrea. “I apologize about that, Andy.  _ Someone _ clearly hasn’t been receiving enough attention this evening.” Kara burns with humiliation, hating the glint of amusement in Andrea’s eyes.

“Hmm, don’t apologize. Although, it’s clear I’ll need to keep a  _ very _ close eye on Miss Danvers here now that I’m her boss. I run a tight ship, and I expect my employees to do as I ask,” Andrea states seriously. Kara gawps, her pulse quickening. She opens her mouth to question her, but Lena beats her to it.

“You finalized the deal? Congratulations! Catco will be in great hands.” Lena clinks her glass against Andrea’s, smiling warmly.

“I’d like to think so,” Andrea nods. “The announcement will be made tomorrow. I think it’s going to be a wonderful acquisition.” Her eyes focus on Kara at the last part, and Kara swallows thickly. There’s a part of her that wants to leave, to not have those eyes on her, but the pulsing between her legs can’t be ignored.

Kara feels a thrill travel through her at the mere thought of Andrea keeping an eye on her at work, reporting back to Lena whenever necessary. Maybe even dealing with minor infractions herself. Kara bites her lip, feeling a warm blush seep across her face.

When Andrea excuses herself to use the ladies room, Kara is surprised by the disappointment she feels. Her gaze trails behind her until the door is firmly closed, and when she turns back to Lena she’s met with a gentle smile.

“How are you feeling, baby? Is this okay?” Lena reaches out to caress Kara’s hand. Her thumb rubs small circles into the soft skin, her eyes kind. Her gaze seems to pierce Kara’s soul, quietly trying to gauge how she feels.

“I’m okay, Mommy,” Kara nods, gripping the hand that slots into her own so perfectly. “She seems nice, but....” Kara trails off, suddenly more interested in the table than Lena. Her hand is gently squeezed, a silent request to look at her. Blue meets narrowed green.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Lena murmurs. “This only works if we’re  _ both _ comfortable. Nothing will ever happen if you don’t want it to.” Lena leans forward to cup Kara’s face with her free hand. “You think she’s nice, but….?” Dark brows lift as she attempts to coax a response from the nervous one.

“I’m just….” Kara sighs, nibbling her bottom lip. “I’m just really turned on, Mommy.” It comes out in a rushed, humiliated whisper, and Lena purses her lips in a poor attempt to hide her amusement. “I feel so nervous, Mommy, but I…. I think my panties are ruined.” Lena laughs, loud and musical, delighted by the shy admission.

“Oh, my sweet girl.” Lena playfully squeezes the chin in her hand, beaming at her blushing girl. “You just might be the most adorable little brat in existence.” Her eyes crinkle around the edges, her smile wide. “Why don’t we have Andrea come home with us tonight? Do you think you’d like that, little one?”

“I - I think I would, Mommy,” Kara admits, her blush deepening. Mommy studies her, carefully searching for signs of hesitance. “I’d like to try.”

“If you want to stop, just say the word. Just like whenever we’re alone. Nothing will  _ ever _ happen unless you’re 100% okay with it.”

“I know, Mommy,” Kara murmurs, smiling. “I trust you completely.” Lena winks at her, allowing her hands to drift back to her own side of the table as a waiter approaches. Kara feels another twinge of jealousy when Lena orders for Andrea, envious of how utterly domestic it is. Then, Mommy surprises her and orders on her behalf, too. There’s been several occasions where Kara has been convinced that Lena can read her mind, and this just reinforces that belief.

“I’ll be right back, baby.” Lena shoots her a tender smile before making her way to the bathroom. Kara grins at the old cliche - she hates to see her leave, but she loves to watch her go.

She leans back in her chair, blowing out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. It feels like it’s going a lot better than Kara had initially anticipated, and her anxiety loosens its death grip on her chest. Her gaze drifts towards Lena’s champagne flute, a mischievous grin working its way across her lips.

Kara reaches out and takes a sip, making sure she leaves behind some of her lip gloss. She slides the glass back, leaving it just an inch short of the place she found it, and smiles to herself. There’s a tiny part of her, hidden deep down, that wonders if she should do the same to Andrea’s, but she shakes the thought from her head.

She knows Lena well enough to mess with her, but she’s only just met Andrea. Kara wants to see if this could go somewhere, if Andrea would be interested in joining them. She doesn’t want to scare her off by overstepping too soon.

The bathroom door swings open and Kara smothers her features with a mask of innocence. It’s too innocent - Lena’s brows furrowing in suspicion before she and Andrea have even taken their seats. Andrea looks flushed, her lipstick smudged just enough for Kara to notice, and jealousy surges through her once more.

“Were you a good girl while we were gone?” Lena asks, her tone careful as emerald eyes dart around for signs of trouble. She’s known Kara long enough to recognize when she’s up to something. 

Her gaze lands on the glass, nostrils flaring as she easily spots the evidence left behind. Her eyes snap upwards, boring holes into Kara’s skull. A sharp jaw clenches, back teeth grinding as Lena stares down the little culprit in front of her.

“Remove your panties,” Lena suddenly orders. Kara’s eyes widen, her face burning with humiliation. “Now, Kara. Do  _ not _ make me repeat myself.” Blue eyes dart around the restaurant, ensuring no-one is looking their way, but she can feel Andrea watching her.

“Please Mommy,” she murmurs. “Not here.” Lena sighs and rests her elbows on the table, watching her brat over her steepled fingers. “I could go to the bathroom,” Kara suggests, hopefully. She’s more than aware of the smirking audience seated next to Lena.

“Did I say you should go to the bathroom?” Kara squeezes her eyes closed, as though not seeing Mommy would make the situation disappear. She can say no. She can tell Lena it’s something she really doesn’t want to do, but Kara can’t bring herself to use the words. Her cunt throbs, her body reminding her of how much she loves it when Lena demeans her.

“The longer you take, the worse your punishment will be,” Mommy states, her hand held out in front of her as she casually checks her manicure. “Not so brave now, are we?” Full lips tilt into a smug smirk. Kara casts a sideways glance at Andrea, her jaw clenching at the amusement so easily visible on pretty features.

“I don’t believe Andrea is the one speaking to you right now.” Lena’s tone is sharp, scolding. Her hand settles on her belt, emerald eyes narrowed and threatening. “Don’t make it worse for yourself, little one.”

Shamefully, Kara drops her head. She reaches under her dress, praying that nobody will see her. She yanks them down with one hand and surreptitiously shimmies them down to her feet. Two sets of darkened eyes watch as Kara bends down to grab them, attempting to thrust them towards Lena underneath the table. Lena laughs, eyes shining as she lays her hand palm up on the table.

“Hand me your panties properly, brat.” Kara sneaks another anxious look around the restaurant before hastily shoving them into Lena’s waiting hand. Long fingers close around the damp underwear, but Lena leaves her hand on the table, staring Kara down. Kara’s painfully aware that if the waiter came back now, he’d instantly spot them.

“Please Mommy,” she softly whines, wide eyes pleading with Lena to put them away. “I’ll do anything. Please, just put them away.”

“Anything, huh?” Lena’s eyes glint dangerously, Andrea curiously watching on. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes, Mommy. I promise.” Kara can see the waiter approaching out of the corner of her eye, and her pulse races. She watches as Lena’s hand slides from the table, her panties deposited into her purse. Lena looks  _ extremely _ pleased with herself and she even flirts with the waiter a little bit. Kara’s stomach growls as her food is placed in front of her, but she can barely focus on anything but her thumping clit. Her inner thighs are coated with her thick, mostly likely staining her new dress.

Lena urges her to eat, stating that Mommy needs her girl to have plenty of energy, but Kara mostly just picks at her food and prays they’ll be leaving soon. Andrea seems to be enjoying the show, her eyes darting across to Kara every few moments with a thoughtful expression. Kara wishes she could read her new boss’ mind, but there’s a part of her that knows she may not like what she finds out.

Kara almost cries when Lena pays the check and holds her hand out to her. Andrea walks ahead of them both, and Kara can’t tear her gaze from her swinging hips. If she’d thought, even for a moment, that Andrea may not be interested in her, she’s certainly beginning to change her mind now.

Her heart leaps into her throat when the driver is tipped beforehand, and Kara knows at least  _ something  _ is going down on the way back to Lena’s apartment. The driver begins to close the dividing screen as Kara slides into the car, and she swears she can see him smirking in the rear view mirror as the partition clicks shut.

Lena sits between them, a buffer between the two women vying for her attention, but that doesn’t matter for long. Kara’s wrist is grasped when she reaches for her seatbelt, baby blues widening when Lena pats her lap.

Clearly, she doesn’t move quickly enough. Lena tugs her wrist and sends Kara sprawling across her lap. Her hands fly out, fingers digging into the leather seats to stop herself from tumbling across Andrea’s, too. Her dress is rucked up around her hips, exposing her bare ass. Kara thanks any deity that’s listening for the blacked out windows inside the car.

It’s awkward, oh so awkward. Her bowed head is so closed to Andrea’s, but she can’t bring herself to lift her gaze. The position is cramped, uncomfortable, and Kara is strangely grateful when Andrea takes pity on her.

“Why don’t you get comfortable?” Andrea pats her thigh, her features gentle. “Your neck will hurt if you keep it bent like that.” There’s a beat of silence, Kara swallowing thickly. Her eyes flit up to meet Andrea’s. There’s kindness buried within them, perhaps a little pity, but certainly no judgement.

“Thank you, Miss Rojas.” Kara shyly ducks her head again, allowing herself to drape her upper body across new thighs. Her cheek rests close to Andrea’s knee, her face burning with embarrassment that’s more intense than usual.

“I don’t think there’s any need for you to be more uncomfortable than necessary whilst mean Mommy punishes you, hmm?” Andrea strokes her hair, encouraging the troublemaker to relax as much as she possibly can. Kara can almost feel Mommy’s eye roll as she shifts beneath her.

“Be a good girl and hold these for Mommy,” Lena orders. Kara only has a split second to react before her panties are stuffed into her mouth. She can taste her own salty arousal on her tongue and Kara squeezes her eyes closed, humiliation flowing through her body and settling on her clit like a bolt of electricity.

Mommy’s hands roam across her bottom, pinching, kneading, and raking her short nails across the soft flesh. A sharp spank makes Kara cry out, muffled by her panties, but still loud enough for Lena’s driver to hear. It’s not the first time he has been privy to their sexual activities, but the embarrassment never lessens.

“Mommy’s gonna get you nice and ready for her belt,” Lena murmurs, her fingers dipping lower and separating soaking folds. “That’s what you want, baby, isn’t it? You like it when Mommy leaves welts on your bottom, don’t you?”

“Yes, mommy,” Kara pants, fingers curling around Andrea’s knee. Mommy enters her slowly with two fingers, scissoring them after so slight inside wet heat. The stretch makes Kara squirm, her inner walls gripping Lena’s fingers like a vice.

“So tight,” Mommy coos. “You just get nice and comfortable against Andrea, little one. We’re going to let her see what Mommy does to bad girls.” Her fingers pump in and out, Kara’s cunt leaking all over her hand whenever she curls her fingers just right. Tension builds within her, like an elastic band pulled taut, ready to snap until… she stops.

Lena ignores her brat’s outraged whine and wipes her fingers on the back of a toned thigh, the palm of her hand clapping against Kara’s bottom a short second later. Her hand falls again, spanking her hard enough to make her cheeks jiggle.

“You’ll cum when I say, or you won’t cum at all.” Lena punctuates the scold with another spank. “You’re my toy and I’ll play with you if and when I please. Is that understood?” Kara’s dress is wrenched back into place and she’s unceremoniously pulled back to her own seat. Her lip catches between her teeth, eyes flooding with unshed tears. Mommy glares at her, clearly waiting for a response.

“I understand, Mommy,” Kara mumbles around her panties, thoroughly chastised.

“Put your seatbelt on.” Lena whisks the panties from Kara’s mouth, her other hand lightly slapping the pout from her face. “You’re not in charge here, little girl. You’d do well to remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Mommy’s apartment is Kara’s favorite place in the entire world. It’s not the expensive belongings, or fancy decor, or the balcony with a perfect view that makes it so, though. Mommy’s home is safe. It’s where Kara can be herself. It’s where she can relax and snuggle into Lena’s arms, or where she can cry over her lap while being soundly spanked, or where she can be as loud as she wants as Mommy fucks her into a different dimension.

Kara isn’t judged for enjoying certain kinks, or for having one of those days where the whole world seems to suck. It’s the one place she can truly forget everything else in her life. Tonight, though, it’s different. Not in a bad way,  _ definitely _ not in a bad way, but in a fresh, exciting way. The night stretches out ahead of them like blank pages of a book just begging to be written.

She’s dragged through the door by her ear, Mommy’s thumb and forefinger painfully pinching the sensitive shell. Kara is marched towards the living room and she bats at Lena’s hands, squeaking out apologies that are actively ignored. Kara is tipped forward and unceremoniously deposited over the back of the couch, her dress hiked up to her hips.

Her bare bottom points skywards, vulnerable and completely at Mommy’s mercy. The leather couch is cold and uncomfortable on her stomach, but that’s about to be the least of Kara’s worries.

She hears the unmistakable sound of Lena’s belt snaking through the loops on her pants, and she holds her breath. Mommy’s hand strokes her back, her touch gentle.

“Breathe, little one,” Lena murmurs. She waits, patiently, listening to Kara take a few deep breaths. “Would you like Andrea to hold your hands? I think that would help you break your little habit of reaching back. I don’t want to hurt them, darling.” Kara blushes once more, blowing out a shaky breath as she nods. 

Mommy taps the belt against her bottom, as though reminding her of the weight the belt carries, and Andrea kneels in front of the couch with her hands held out. The mere thought of welts on her hands has Kara easily slotting her hands into Andrea’s. They’re smaller than her own, but the gentle squeeze Andrea gives her reassures Kara enough to not change her mind.

She hears the loud  _ thwack _ seconds before she feels it. Pain radiates in waves from the thin welt left on her upturned bottom. The second strike lands before Kara can even prepare herself, branding a line of fire across the back of her thighs. 

Kara squeals and, out of sheer habit, attempts to tug her hands away from Andrea to massage her burning skin, but she’s held tight. She feels irritance flash through her, but Kara reminds herself that Andrea is helping her. Blue eyes are kind and full lips are tilted upwards in a reassuring smile, but Kara can’t quite shake off the lingering resentment at the bottom of her gut.

Lena is relentless, whipping the leather hard and fast against the curve of Kara’s heated ass, well and truly lighting a fire on her behind. Kara cries out after each stroke, her clammy hands clinging to Andrea’s as tears slip down her cheeks.

“What’s your safeword, sweet girl?” Lena pauses the punishment to check in on her, her warm hand soothing Kara’s swollen bottom.

“Red, Mommy,” Kara gasps out. Her chest heaves and her grip on Andrea’s hands tighten, reluctantly accepting the newcomer’s attempts to comfort her. “I don’t want to use it. Keep going, Mommy,” she pleads. “I want to feel it until I see you again.”

She hears Lena suck in a sharp breath and her hands paw at Kara’s bottom, checking the damage she has caused. Kara can feel Lena’s gaze on her, and she knows that Mommy is deciding if she’s comfortable enough to continue or not. Mommy never continues if she doesn’t want to, even if Kara cries and begs.

“More?” Lena asks, ensuring she hasn’t changed her mind, and Kara blows out the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“Yes, Mommy. More,” Kara frantically nods. The plea is met with silence, and Kara notices that Andrea is staring up at her Mommy, intrigued. “Mommy?”

“If you want more, then I have an idea.” Kara glances back at Lena, swallowing thickly when she spots the salacious grin that stretches red painted lips. “I think little girls who misbehave in the company of others should expect to  _ earn _ their forgiveness from them, don’t you agree?” Mommy subtly offers Kara an out.

Kara’s breath catches in her throat. Her mind races with the possibility. On one hand she’s jealous, so, so jealous of Andrea being involved. Of Andrea being privy to her relationship with Mommy, of Andrea touching what belongs to Mommy, but there’s a part of her that buzzes with excitement at the thought of being punished under Lena’s hungry gaze.

Her cunt throbs, leaking down thighs that are explicitly forbidden from rubbing together. Her eyes flick towards Andrea, seeing nothing but kindness buried within blue orbs. There’s no expectant desire, no judgement, no anger. If Kara says no, the answer will be accepted without issue. 

The envy simmering deep in her gut is what caused Kara to act out at dinner, entirely responsible for her inner brat rushing to the surface. The mere thought of no longer having Mommy all to herself enough for her to demand her firm hand. Having  _ two _ of them willing to lavish her with attention, to punish her when necessary, to take care of her, is impossible to resist.

Kara’s tongue darts out to wet her dry lips, eyes darting between the two women holding her in place. The more she thinks about being laid across new, firm thighs, the more her clit thumps. Kara blows out a breath, all of the moisture in her body settling between her thighs.

“I’m very sorry for my behavior, Miss Rojas,” Kara murmurs. “I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary.” She feels Mommy rubbing her soft bottom, soft whispering praise reaching her ears. Andrea raises a brow at her and purses her lips together.

“Well, I don’t see the harm in a little reminder to behave,” Andrea states. “You’ll soon see that I demand obedience from my employees. Bratty little girls only have one place, and that’s over my lap.” Hesitance flashes across Andrea’s features, as though worried that she’s overstepping. Kara almost feels bad for her and throws her a lifeline.

“I’ll be good, Miss Rojas.” Kara’s voice is low and sultry as she bats her eyelashes, feigning innocence. “Mommy doesn’t allow me to misbehave at work.” Andrea smirks, suddenly standing.

“Let’s ensure that you remember that rule.”

Kara is pulled backwards, Mommy setting her back on her feet, and her ear is once again pinched between firm fingers. Lena marches her around the sofa as Andrea settles on the middle cushion, depositing Kara across her new boss' lap.

Kara squirms as she tries to get comfortable. Andrea's thighs are firmer than Mommy's and not as wide, and the denim of her jeans uncomfortably rubs against Kara's mound. Andrea's hand is soft against her bottom, long fingers kneading reddened skin.

"I always find that the lesson never truly sticks unless she cries," Kara hears Mommy state. "She's always such a sorrowful little brat once her bottom is bruised, but I think she likes it too much to  _ really _ change her ways." Kara's face burns with humiliation at Lena's words, her bottom cheeks clenching as she nervously waits for Andrea to strike. "Don't forget her thighs, those always make her squeal."

Kara sucks her lips inward, forcing herself to ignore Mommy's bait. Her hand yearns to sneak down to her twitching cunt, but Kara knows better than to touch Mommy's belongings without permission.

The first spank lands, harshly stinging her left cheek. If Kara had any doubts about Andrea's experience, they've quickly dissipated. She spanks differently than Mommy, her smacks sharp and quick, long fingers leaving stinging streaks of pain behind. Where Mommy prefers to litter her bottom with solid spanks, Andrea seems to pick a couple of spots and stick to them.

"I can't imagine having to sit on this bottom afterwards," Andrea murmurs, causing Lena to chuckle dryly.

"We'll buy her something pretty to make up for it." Lena suddenly kneels down, her face inches from Kara's. "Would you like that, baby girl? Hmm? Maybe some jewellery to match those pretty eyes of yours." Lena brushes blonde locks from a red, tear stained face.

“Yes please, Mommy.” A particularly stinging slap to the back of her thigh causes her to cry out, tears dripping from her red rimmed eyes. Mommy kisses her jaw, her fingers soothingly bruising across her wet cheek. It’s a strange concoction. Lena at one end, loving and comforting and Andrea at the other, lighting a small fire.

Her senses are almost overloaded, but Kara finds it soothing to know that she doesn’t have to worry about anything but lying across the firm knees underneath her belly. The punishment she’d all but asked for will be doled out, and Kara will be left cry and sore, but she’ll be taken care of afterwards. Two sets of stern eyes will soften, firm hands will soothe, Kara’s every whim indulged.

“Such a good girl,” Mommy coos. “Your bottom looks very sore, but you’re taking it very well. Mommy is  _ so _ proud of you, Kara.” 

Kara preens, the praise warming her chest as Andrea’s punishing hand softly rubs her bottom. Mommy slips underneath her, cradling the top half of Kara’s body in her arms. Kara watches as Lena stretches her arm out to grab something from the side table, recognizing the tube of Arnica as it is passed to Andrea.

The cream offers brief, cool relief to her behind as Andrea carefully massages it into the swollen flesh. Her jealousy lessens beneath Andrea’s tender touch, Kara realizing that Mommy will still have time for her and Andrea is more than willing to share.

“I can see why you enjoy her so much,” Andrea murmurs above her. “She’s like a precious little teddy bear, all snuggly and cute.” Lena hums her agreement, gazing down at Kara with a fond smile as she lightly scratches her scalp. 

“Could you grab me a blanket from the bedroom please?” Emerald eyes silently convey the need for a few moments alone with Kara and Andrea nods with a small smile. Kara grumbles, disgruntled, as Andrea carefully slides from underneath her, but grabs the opportunity to snuggle against Mommy with both hands.

Lena patiently waits for Kara to shuffle around, smiling softly as her girl tucks herself against her side. She presses a gentle kiss to a clammy temple and wraps both arms around her.

“How did that feel?” Lena asks, her hand cupping a warm, beaten bottom. Kara sighs sleepily, leaning heavily into her side.

“I liked it, Mommy,” Kara mumbles, her voice muffled against Lena’s shoulder. “I would have said red if I didn’t,” she reassures her. Lena sighs softly, allowing her head to drop down and rest against the sleepy one folded into her. “Andrea’s nice,” she adds, her chin shyly dropping to her chest.

“Hmm, yeah. I like her,” Lena teases. “Would you be interested in having her around more often?” she asks, straight to the point. Kara pauses, chewing on her bottom lip before nodding slowly.

“I would, but I’d sometimes like for it to be just us,” Kara admits, praying her answer won’t upset Lena. “I think I would miss our nights together.” Lena smiles and cuddles Kara closer to her, fingertips lightly trailing up and down her arm.

“I think I would miss them, too,” Lena murmurs. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on sharing you  _ all _ of the time. You’re  _ my  _ sweet girl.” She cranes her neck to look down at her little one, studying her silently for a moment. “I hope you’re only saying yes to Andrea because you truly want to, little one. Mommy doesn’t want you to feel coerced into this.”

“I don’t.” Kara lifts her head, staring up at Lena with serious blue eyes. “I’m…. intrigued,” she smiles. “I kinda like the thought of having someone else to take care of me.” Kara blushes, scrunching her nose. Lena smiles endearingly, her thumb stroking Kara’s cheek.

“She’ll certainly do that. She takes care of me,” Lena says. Kara smirks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “ _ Not _ like that, little troublemaker. Mommy is more than capable of conducting herself in a proper manner without going over someone’s lap,” Lena rolls her eyes. “That will  _ never _ happen.” Kara giggles, burying her face in Lena’s soft neck.

She dozes in Mommy’s arms, vaguely aware of Andrea returning with a cosy blanket and settling beside them on the couch. Andrea rests her hand on Kara’s hip, her thumb rubbing tiny circles into warm skin underneath the blanket. Kara smiles to herself, feeling lighter than she has in days as the anxiety of possibly losing Mommy slips away.

Kara can hear Netflix starting up on Mommy’s giant TV and recognizes the theme tune of a popular sitcom, but doesn’t lift her head - content to stay comfy, tucked in between Lena and Andrea. Maybe she really was worrying for no reason, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Nerves gnaw at Kara’s gut as she joins the others in the conference room, ensuring she’s behind many of them and as inconspicuous as possible. There’s a buzz in the air, many of them excited to meet their new boss after weeks of anxiety over who would replace Cat Grant, but Kara can’t seem to feel anything other than sheer dread.

It had been so easy to get caught up in the moment when Andrea joined them for dinner the other night, but now, in the light of day, Kara is terrified about what this will mean for her job. Andrea could easily make her professional life a living hell if she so chooses to, and Kara knows another job won’t be so easy to come across.

“Would you relax, you’re making me nervous,” Nia grumbles from beside her, lightly nudging Kara with her elbow. “Cat was great, sure, but this is a fresh start for all of us. Rojas might even call us by our actual names,  _ Kiera _ .” Kara rolls her eyes, that’s certainly one thing she won’t miss about Cat Grant.

“Sorry, I just didn’t sleep well last night,” Kara murmurs. It’s not a lie. She’d spent most of the night tossing and turning, even after Lena had text to promise that everything would be fine. Mommy told her to be on her best behavior and instructed her to go to L-Corp once she’s done for the day. Presumably for some kind of reward, or even just to help Lena scratch an itch. Either way, Kara is looking forward to it.

“Well damn.” Kara looks up at her colleague’s murmured exclamation, following his ecstatic gaze until she spots Andrea out in the bullpen. She’s dressed in a figure hugging black dress and her heels give Lena’s a run for their money. Kara can definitely understand the young man’s surprise.

Andrea may look gorgeous on television and magazine covers, but it’s nothing compared to how she looks in person. Even as she talks to James, who stands a foot taller, Andrea is easily the most dominating presence in the building. The only thing that tears Kara’s eyes from her is Nia’s hand waving in front of her face.

“Down, girl,” Nia jokes. “I love you, but Andrea Rojas is  _ way _ out of your league. You’re barking up a very expensive tree, my friend.” Nia claps her on the shoulder, grinning at the flustered reporter. Kara shrugs away from her touch, grumbling out a lie about liking Andrea’s dress, nothing more.

A hushed silence takes over the room, all eyes on Andrea as she and James join them in the conference room. Andrea smiles around the room, her features soft, but her eyes as sharp as ever. She meets Kara’s timid gaze and holds it for a long moment, her lips twitching with the threat of a smile.

“Good morning, everyone,” Andrea finally states. “I appreciate you all taking the time out of your busy morning to meet me. I know some of you are concerned that things may change, and whilst I do have some plans for the business, I wanted to reassure you all that I’ve heard nothing but great things about all of you.”

Kara feels herself zone out as Andrea continues with the stereotypical spiel about continuing to work hard and blah blah blah… She’s not much of a great listener, as Mommy regularly reminds her, and whilst Kara is aware of how unfocused she is, she has no great motivation to zone back in. They’ve all heard it before from Cat, perhaps in a much harsher tone, but they’ve heard it nonetheless. Kara briefly wonders what Lena would have to say about it, but what Mommy doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“Miss Danvers, are you still with us?” Kara startles, eyes flicking upwards to meet Andrea’s firm gaze. “I’m not boring you, am I?” 

“No.”  _ Yes. _ “I’m sorry, Miss Rojas. I’m listening,” Kara assures her, blushing as she becomes aware of every set of eyes in the room settling on her. Andrea purses her lips, pinning Kara with an intense stare for a moment which feels like an eternity.

“Glad to hear it.” Andrea returns her attention to the rest of the group, the tips of Kara’s ears a bright pink as Nia elbows her. She doesn’t need to glance at her friend to know she’s laughing at her, and Kara forces herself to stare straight ahead and listen to the rest of Andrea’s speech.

Kara’s one of the first to duck out of the room when Andrea dismisses them. She heads straight for the ladies room and splashes cold water against her face, silently watching in the mirror as the cool droplets race down her cheeks. Her mind races. As minor as it was, Kara is embarrassed that Andrea had scolded her in front of everyone, but there’s also a tell-tale pulsing between her legs.

There’s a part of her that wants to drop the professional facade and force Andrea to call her out again, craving the humiliation that always leads to arousal. The only thing stopping her is the thought of Lena finding out. Mommy would be furious at her for risking her career, her future, for something so trivial.

“Get it together,” Kara mutters, frowning at her reflection. She sighs, drying her face with a paper towel and wincing at the roughness against her skin. Kara keeps her eyes down as she makes her way back to her desk, sighing softly when she finds Andrea perched on the edge of it. Her stomach twists as she stands there, awkwardly wringing her hands together and unsure of what to do.

“Have a seat,” Andrea says, tone laced with amusement. She pins Kara with an intrigued stare, waiting until she’s comfortable before continuing. “I’d hate to think that my presence here is making you uncomfortable, that’s the last thing that I want to happen,” Andrea murmurs. “Right now I’m just your boss, our...shared interests don’t matter. Cat Grant had a lot of positive things to say about you and I’m excited to work with you, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes flick upwards, surprised that Cat even mentioned her at all. She sucks on her bottom lip, hating how much the indirect praise affects her.

“You’re a good journalist,” Andrea continues. “In this building, that’s all I’m concerned about. If you’d like me to be more involved then we can discuss that properly outside of work, but I don’t want you to be worried when you step out of the elevator each day. You’ll be held to the same standard as everyone else.”

“I like my job,” Kara whispers. “I’m not great with change, but I promise I won’t make this hard on you.” Andrea smiles at her.

“Good, because I think we can do some great work together, Kara. I will only discuss your performance with Lena if I have your permission to do so,” Andrea states, seriously. Kara blushes, shyly ducking her head.

“She likes to know about my day,” Kara softly admits. “And it helps keep me focused.” Her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

“Well,” Andrea sighs, “I know all about Lena and her rules,” Andrea chuckles. “Like I said, until you decide otherwise, I will treat you like everyone else on this floor. If you continue to make an effort and turn in stellar work, we won’t have any issues. I’ll catch up with you later today, alright? My door is always open.”

With that, Andrea heads back to her office, walking through the bullpen like it’s a damn runway. Kara smiles to herself, eyes trained on Andrea until she closes the door behind her. 

“What was  _ that _ all about?” Nia asks from her desk, eyes alight with the promise of gossip.

“She was just making sure I was paying attention during the meeting,” Kara lies, all too easily for her own liking. She can tell that Nia doesn’t believe her, but Kara merely throws her a smile and turns her attention to her laptop. Kara is  _ not _ about to discuss anything on her mind right now. She’s much too sober for that, and she can only imagine the glee on Nia’s features if she found out what was really going on.

It’s why, a couple of hours later, Kara makes up an excuse about being too busy to head to the canteen for lunch. She  _ really _ doesn’t want to spend her whole lunch hour deflecting Nia’s incessant questions. Kara loves her, but there’s just some things that friends don’t need to know about each other. Eating at her desk feels like the safest option.

Kara pauses, fork halfway to her mouth, when she hears the loud staccato of heels in the corridor. She isn’t sure  _ how, _ there's several women on the floor who wear heels, but Kara knows it’s Lena before she even turns the corner. The smile pushes her lips apart before she can stop it, and Kara lifts her head to greet Mommy, faltering when Lena heads straight to Andrea’s office.

Betrayed eyes follow Lena, remaining trained on the door even once it has been firmly closed. She listens carefully, frowning, as Lena and Andrea have some kind of heated exchange, her curiosity getting the best of her. Nia’s empty desk is closer to Andrea’s office and, under the guise of looking for something, Kara heads straight for it.

“We had a deal,” she hears Mommy say, tone hushed yet obviously furious.

“It’s not my fault, Lena. Cat approved the article before she left, it’d be a little suspicious if I benched it now.” Kara’s brows knit together in confusion, clueless as to what the argument is about. “Look, we can spin it. I’ll have Kara co-write it, you  _ know _ she’d never write anything negative about you.”

“Leave her out of it,” Lena snaps, drawing the attention of many others outside the office. Kara blushes, staring down at the desk drawer she’s ‘searching’ through. There’s silence between the two women inside the office for a long moment, and Kara can only imagine how tense it is. She’s suddenly glad that Mommy ignored her because there is  _ no _ chance in hell that Kara would like to be between the two of them right now.

The door suddenly swings open, making Kara jump, and emerald eyes narrow in suspicion when they land on her.

“That’s not where you were sitting when I came in,” Lena murmurs. Kara blushes, growing flustered underneath the piercing stare. She can feel her colleagues watching them, intrigued to know why Lena Luthor would be interested in talking to a lowly reporter. If only they knew.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m looking for a pen,” Kara lies. Lena purses her lips and leans forward, peering inside the empty drawer. Her eyes then flick across to Kara’s desk, brows lifting.

“The dozen pens on your desk weren’t good enough?” Kara winces, caught in a lie by the one person she  _ really _ doesn’t want to upset. “If I felt you needed to hear this conversation, I would have invited you to join us.” Lena drops her voice, aware of the audience they have drawn. “You know how I feel about manners, Miss Danvers. We’ll discuss this later.”

Lena turns on her heel and marches out, leaving the cloud of her threat to form in her wake. Kara softly curses, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. Kara should have known that Lena would have noticed her the second she walked in.

“Kara?” Andrea pokes her head out of her office, “a word please?” Kara sighs, resigned to the fact that she’s in some kind of trouble, and forces herself to nod. She closes the drawer and shuffles around the desk, feeling Andrea’s eyes on her the whole time. “Close the door and take a seat.”

Kara’s heart pounds as she settles on the seat in front of Andrea’s desk, her clammy hands clasped together in her lap. She’s aware of Andrea sighing heavily and shuffling some papers around her desk, slumped in her office chair as though she’s carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping,” Kara murmurs, guiltily. 

“I believe Lena has dealt with that,” Andrea waves the apology away with a manicured hand. “Unfortunately, we have a much bigger issue on our hands.” Andrea pulls a face, her gaze darting out to the bullpen for a brief moment. “What’s your opinion on William Dey?” she finally asks. Kara doesn’t bother to hide her surprise.

“Professionally or personally?” 

“Professionally,” Andrea replies, smirking. “Although, I’d like to know more about him when we have the time,” she adds, sensing that Kara has a list of complaints a mile long. “What kind of reporter is he?”

“He’s good,” Kara nods. “A little abrupt with his sources from what I’ve heard, but he gets the job done. His articles are usually flawless, if perhaps a little biased. I can usually work out his personal opinion when I read them.” Andrea frowns, it’s clearly not the answer she was hoping for. “Can I ask why you’re asking me this?” Kara is careful, her tone polite despite her eagerness.

“He’s found some information on Lena’s company. Her brother made a deal with a less than reputable character and she was unable to void the contract when her brother went to prison.” Andrea stares up at the ceiling, bottom lip trapped beneath her teeth. “Cat approved the article and William has been working on it for a couple of weeks.”

“You think he’s going to trash Lena,” Kara murmurs. It’s not a question.

“I do,” Andrea nods. “He seems to have already formed his opinion on her, despite all of the good Lena has done since taking over the company.” Andrea sighs heavily, twirling her pen between her fingers. “It’ll look worse if I stop him from writing the article, so I’d like you to be involved.”

Kara frowns, deep lines settling between her brows. She had heard Lena loud and clear, Kara was  _ not _ to be involved in this, but she can understand why Andrea is plowing forward with the idea.

“You want me to sway the tone of the article,” Kara comments. “Ensure it’s not a complete assasination of character. I get that, but there’s a lot of things that Lena hasn’t told me. She doesn’t talk about her brother to me, in fact, she was pissed the last time I brought him up.”

“Lena isn’t going to be happy,” Andrea admits, “but that’s on me. I’m your boss and I’m assigning you to this article. Lena won’t blame you for this.” 

“She’s not going to love it, either way,” Kara notes. “You know better than I just how private she is. It feels wrong for me to force personal information out of her like this.”

“ _ You _ won’t be,” Andrea retorts. Her eyes flick towards the drinks cabinet in the corner, clearly debating if it’s too early for Scotch or not. She looks back at Kara with hard eyes that barely conceal guilt, “I’m asking you to do your job, Kara. Consider it damage control that will keep Lena’s reputation intact.”

Kara shakes her head, furious to be caught between a rock and a hard place, and nervous to betray Lena’s trust. She has a choice. She can refuse to do what her boss has asked of her and jeopardise her career, or she can write the article about Lena and jeopardise her future with Mommy.

“You promised you wouldn’t treat me differently than the others,” Kara states, severely. “But there’s a reason you’re asking  _ me _ to do this and not anyone else.” Kara sighs, lightly bouncing her closed fist against her knee. “Lena and I made an agreement, my job would  _ never _ interfere with hers. You’re asking me to break that agreement.”

“Lena and I made a similar deal,” Andrea acquiesces, nodding. “But sometimes Lena is too busy protecting others to remember to protect herself. Trust me, Kara. Lena and I have been important parts of each other’s lives for many years, we’ve had many an argument. She’ll get over this one, too.”

Andrea shakes her head and stands, moving tiredly towards the liquor cabinet. She’s silent as she pours herself a generous glass of Scotch and swallows most of it down in one gulp. The glass is refilled before Andrea joins Kara at the desk again.

“You can hate me for this if you want, but it’s happening. This story is going to come out either way, I’d prefer that  _ we _ controlled the narrative,” Andrea murmurs, staring down at her glass as she swirls the scotch. “William has an appointment with Lena this afternoon. You and I will join him, so I need you to brush up on everything there is to know on Morgan Edge.”

“Edge?” Kara questions. “He’s a monster. Everyone knows that he dumps chemicals in the lake, but nobody has ever been able to prove it. It’s professional suicide to work with him  _ and _ to investigate him.”

“Yeah, well, Lena’s brother has an ironclad contract with him that apparently not even incarceration can nullify,” Andrea scoffs, taking a deep pull from her glass.

“That’s not Lena’s fault,” Kara argues.

“That’s not how people will look at it and you know it,” Andrea fires back. She slams the empty glass down onto her desk. “They’ll just view it as yet another Luthor twisting the law to get what they want. I’m done debating this, Kara. The car leaves at 3.”

The dismissal irks her, but Kara knows a losing battle when she sees one. It doesn’t stop her from sending Mommy a text as soon as she makes it back to her own desk, though. She’ll do as Andrea asks, but Kara refuses to do it behind Lena’s back. No matter how much that upsets the precarious balance between herself and Andrea.

\----------

If William is annoyed about his meeting being hijacked by his boss and colleague, he doesn’t show it. If anything, he seems thrilled to have someone to spill the returns of his extensive research to. Everything down to his theory that the chemicals in the lake have been poisoning the nearby inhabitants and causing cancer.

Kara feels sick. Her stomach curdles with each new piece of information and her concern for Lena grows. She doesn’t regret warning Lena in advance, but it still leaves her unable to look Andrea in the eye. The car, whilst luxurious, feels too small for the three of them. Especially when William continues to ramble on and paint Lena as the antichrist. 

“I mean, there’s no way Luthor didn’t know about the chemicals. Everyone knows!”

“Yes, but without proof there is nothing anyone can do,” Andrea rebukes. “Contracts can’t be broken because of a gut feeling or a dislike for someone, William. Otherwise, from what I’ve heard, Cat Grant would have shipped you back to London a long time ago.”

Kara smirks at the response, but keeps her gaze trained on the window.

“It’s clear Edge has some friends in very high places,” William plows onwards, unbothered by Andrea’s criticisms. “Probably a judge or two. Luthor most likely has a few of those in her pocket, too.”

Kara zones him out, unwilling to listen to his slander about her Mommy any longer. What she  _ really _ wants to do is slap the insults from his mouth, but she settles for ignoring him completely. She can feel Andrea watching her every so often, but Kara can’t bring herself to make eye contact.

William is the first out of the car, too eager to remember his manners, and Andrea hangs back to walk inside with Kara. The silence between them is awkward, thick with tension, and Kara can tell that Andrea has already put two and two together.

“You told her.” The silence is broken much sooner than Kara would prefer. Kara nods, uncomfortably clearing her throat. Andrea sighs, “I should have known.”

“She deserved a heads up,” Kara shrugs, her cheeks pinkening with a blush as she turns to look at Andrea. “I’ve lied to her once, and her reaction was more than enough to stop me from ever doing it again,” Kara murmurs.

“I understand,” Andrea sighs, surprising her. “I put you in a difficult position, which goes against everything I said to you this morning. I’m sorry. It felt like I was doing the right thing.”

“You were. You still are,” Kara says. “How you and Lena interact is your business, but I can’t break my promises to her.” Andrea nods, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “You’re my boss, she’s my Mommy, please don’t ask me to choose between my job and someone I care about,” Kara begs.

“I won’t. It wasn’t my intention -”

William’s shout from across the foyer cuts Andrea off, and he impatiently waves them towards the elevator. They share a resigned look, neither of them looking forward to this in the slightest. William, on the other hand, looks like Christmas has come early and his smug grin stays in place even once they’re seated inside a conference room and waiting for Lena.

When Lena joins them, her eyes glitter with something that Kara can’t quite read. Her tone is polite, professional, but it soon becomes clear that Lena would rather chew on broken glass than sit here any longer. Kara can’t blame her. The accusations aimed at her would grind down even the most hardened person.

It takes fifteen minutes for Lena’s ire to sneak to the surface, Kara recognizing every irritated flash of her eyes and each twitch of her lips. William’s technique of firing questions at his sources usually makes them slip up and accidentally leak information, but not Lena. It only serves to piss her off, her already short fuse half the length it usually would be.

If Kara thought  _ she _ was uncomfortable, it’s nothing compared to how William must feel. She’s not his biggest fan in the world, but she wouldn’t wish this uncomfortable tension on anyone. The four of them are gathered around a table big enough for twelve, but it still feels too small. Andrea is silent, merely there to observe as William asks his questions, but her eyes are louder than anything else in the building.

Blue steel is focused on Lena, tense jaw muscles working furiously as she listens to Lena’s blunt replies. Kara can understand why Lena is pissed and has no time for the interview. She’s worked so hard to crawl out from her older brother’s gross shadow, and this is nothing but a sharp reminder that some things will never be forgotten.

“If you were aware of the issues with Morgan Edge, why wouldn’t you distance your company from his before now?” William asks. “You understand how this looks?” Kara cringes, her gaze dropping down to her notes as she waits for Lena’s biting response.

“I’m well aware of how it looks, Mr Dey. In fact, I believe I understand it better than even you.” The sarcasm is clear, adding to the thick atmosphere in the conference room. “You  _ do _ understand how legally binding contracts work, yes?” Kara smirks, secretly pleased that Mommy is putting him in his place.

“I- of course, but Miss Luthor -”

“I have answered your question already,” Lena interrupts his verbal stumbling. “Do you have a different question for me or are we done here? As you’ve already stated, I’m an extremely busy woman and I don’t have time to hold your hand through a basic interview.” 

Kara bites her lip, capturing her blossoming smile before it can fully form. She knows William is used to bullying information from his sources, but he’s more than found his match in Lena. There’s no amount of pushing that will force her into revealing more than she wishes to.

“We’re done here,” Andrea murmurs around a sigh. “Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor.”

“Of course,” Lena nods. “I actually have something else to discuss with you, Miss Rojas,” she adds, her tone holding a steel edge. “Why don’t you walk Mr Dey out and then join me in my office.” It’s not a suggestion. “Nothing too sinister, just a little discussion about a new acquisition that I think Miss Danvers would be interested in writing about,” she lies.

Andrea blinks, glancing between Kara and Lena, before nodding. She ushers an outraged William out of the conference room. Kara smirks, satisfied as she watches William’s slumped shoulders make their way towards the elevator.

“I don’t know how you work with him on a daily basis, little one,” Lena sighs. She stands and holds her hand out to Kara, “come on. We can wait for Andrea in my office.” Kara slots her hand into Mommy’s and allows herself to be led towards the familiar office, nerves settling deep in her flip-flopping tummy.

Lena keeps a hold of Kara even as she sits down on the pristine white couch in her office. Emerald eyes are soft, almost tender, as they stare deeply into blue. Kara shifts, perched on the edge of the couch as though prepared to make a quick getaway once Mommy decides to punish her. A pale hand squeezes her own, the underlying affection made clear.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena murmurs. “Andrea’s intentions were honorable, but I’m extremely grateful for your warning. So much so that I’m willing to forget your earlier transgression,” Lena says, the corners of her mouth twisting into a teasing smile. “There’s a lot that you still don’t know and I’d like for you to give me some time. It’s not easy for me to talk about.”

Kara smiles and allows herself to get comfortable, her head resting on Mommy’s shoulder and fingers tracing a circle into Lena’s skirt.

“Of course,” Kara murmurs. “Take all the time you need.” She grins when Lena kisses her head, preening underneath her loving attention. “Don’t be mad with Andrea. She’s just trying to help you,” Kara quietly says, feeling the need to defend her boss.

“Don’t concern yourself with that, little one.” The scold is gentle, but final nonetheless. “Why don’t you go make some coffee for us,” Lena suggests. “There may even be some cookies in the break room if you’re lucky.” Kara hesitates, concern evident in her blue stare. “Mommy’s fine,” Lena reassures her. “Go on now, hurry back.”

She’s sent on her way with a firm swat to her behind and Kara feels considerably lighter as she makes her way towards the staff kitchen. Lena’s employees have seen her around enough times that they no longer question her, most just nodding politely as she passes them. 

She still feels a little guilty about telling Mommy about their plans, almost like a child who has tattled on a school friend to lessen their own threat of punishment, but Kara still believes that she did right by Lena. Lena seems to think so, too, which is the main thing.

Andrea passes the kitchen as Kara prepares the coffee and by the time Kara returns to the office, her and Lena are already in the middle of a hissed argument. Kara places the coffees on the desk, still pouting about the lack of cookies, and is about to move back to the couch when Mommy snaps her fingers.

“Here,” Mommy orders, pointing to her lap. “Over it,” she clarifies. Kara’s brow creases, confused as to why she’s being punished. Lena softens, “you’re not in trouble, sweetheart. Mommy is going to reward you for your honesty in the hopes that it will encourage Andrea to follow your lead.” Kara blushes, not missing the way Andrea’s face falls.

She lingers at Mommy’s side, waiting patiently as her slacks and underwear are drawn down to her ankles. There’s a brief moment of terror when she realizes the door is still unlocked, but Mommy’s employees know better than to enter without knocking. Besides, the mere thought of being caught in such a compromising position makes her cunt throb.

Kara drapes herself across Lena’s lap, her chest rumbling with appreciation as Mommy’s fingers knead and pinch at her exposed cheeks. Her legs are spread, giving Andrea a delicious view of her glistening folds and Kara adores the feeling of those eyes on her. She’s aware of Mommy talking above her, but her concentration dies when Lena’s fingers sneak down to her cunt.

Lena carries on as though Kara is no longer there, the breathless brat hanging over her lap like a ragdoll. Lena doesn’t seem to notice, or perhaps she doesn’t care, that Kara is dripping all over her expensive skirt. Long fingers are gentle against her twitching clit, even as a fire burns within the emerald eyes trained on Andrea.

“I asked you to keep Kara out of this,” Lena scolds. “Why on Earth would you drag her here?” Even through the fog of her arousal, Kara can recognize the stern tone usually reserved for her. She wants to question it, but the finger sneaking inside her steals all of the sense from her mind. “Kara may be your employee, but she belongs to  _ me _ . I will not allow you to dirty her hands with this nonsense.”

“Lena, do you really think our involvement is anything but innocent?” The conversation continues as though there isn’t a whimpering mess between them, a quiet voice pleading with Mommy to let her cum. A sharp slap to her bottom quietens the brat, a stinging reminder of her place. 

“Kara can add a voice to the article, one that will highlight everything good that you’ve done. Wouldn’t you rather we set the tone instead of allowing our rivals to demolish your reputation?”

Lena pushes a second finger into Kara’s heated cunt, a thoughtful expression replacing the lingering anger. Andrea’s making sense. Catco can control the narrative if they run the story first and who better to calm the choppy waters than the girl currently spread across her lap?

“I think you’re more upset that I have authority over Kara at a time when you do not,” Andrea comments, her gaze drifting down to the panting brat. “Your skirt is entirely ruined,” she adds, nonchalant as ever. Andrea sighs, “you have good reason to distrust the media, but never me. Never  _ us _ .”

“I still don’t like this.” Lena softens, an olive branch extended between them. “Lex almost destroyed this company, I won’t let him succeed from behind bars.” Her fingers quicken, pumping in and out of Kara with obscene, slick noises.

“I don’t particularly like it either,” Andrea shrugs, “but surely this is better than leaving William to deal with it alone. He doesn’t know you like we do and he has clearly already formed an opinion on you.” Andrea groans, frustrated that they’re still debating this. “Newsflash, it’s not a positive one!”

“Watch yourself,” Lena warns, voice dropping an octave. “You’ve already lied to me today, you’re in no position to speak to me in that tone.” Andrea frowns, brows puckering. “You asked to bring Mr Dey here for an interview, purposely leaving Kara’s name out of it because you knew I would decline if she was involved. A lie of omission is still very much a lie, Andrea.” 

“I’m sorry,” Andrea laments with a nod. “I was worried that you were making the situation worse for yourself.” Her gaze drops down to Kara, watching as she whimpers and shudders beneath Lena’s touch. For all of Kara’s jealousy, she never once believed that she too would feel the tight grip of envy around her chest.

“You’re talking to  _ me _ ,” Lena states. “Never mind looking at Kara.” She scissors her fingers, smiling as velvety walls twitch around them. “You should have told me she would be here. I’d have liked an opportunity to discuss my past with Kara in my own time, and certainly not with a witness from your office,” Lena scolds.

Realization hits Andrea like a steam train. She closes her eyes, mentally kicking herself. She should know by now how sensitive Lena is about her family and her past, and how strongly she feels for Kara. The mere thought of scaring Kara off, no matter how unlikely that it is to happen, must terrify Lena deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Andrea murmurs, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as Kara’s soft whimpers fill the room. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to help you.” Her eyes hurt from keeping them so firmly away from Kara as the girl comes undone. Lena sighs.

“I never questioned your intentions, darling. Only your methods,” Lena reassures her. “Going forward, I’d prefer that you listen to me when my business or my family are involved.”

“Of course.”

Lena finally glances back down at Kara, eyes soft as they roam across a spine still quivering with aftershocks. Her fingers slide out, warm juices spilling out of Kara’s entrance and coating her palm with a sticky mess. Andrea wordlessly hands her a wipe, a soft smile playing on her full lips as she stares down at Kara.

“Like putty in your hands,” Andrea murmurs. “I don’t think there’s anything she wouldn’t do for you.” Lena sighs heavily, tossing the used wipe into the nearby trash can. She’s silent as she helps Kara to her feet, watching as long legs wobble and struggle to hold her weight. Lena’s hand shoots out to steady her.

“Careful, sweetheart.” Lena tugs her clothes back into place, watching as Kara grimaces at the uncomfortable wetness between her legs. Kara shifts, attempting to unstick her underwear from her crotch. “Leave them be,” Lena warns, happy enough to let the brat suffer for a little while. Emerald eyes are cast in Andrea’s direction, “you may be Kara’s boss, but you are  _ not _ in charge here. I’m sure you remember how I deal with lies, even ones of omission.”

Kara’s eyes widen, her brows attempting to jump straight off the top of her head.  _ She _ sure as hell knows how Lena reacts to lies, but it surprises her that Andrea may have suffered the same fate. Kara watches the two women, convinced that she’s jumped to a false conclusion, but second guessing herself when a blush seeps across Andrea’s features.

"Why don't you drive Kara to my place," Lena suggests. "Make sure she has something to eat before you wait for me in the bedroom. I'm sure Kara can find some way to entertain herself for a while."

"Lena, please. You can't." Andrea balks, her normally cool demeanor collapsing beneath stern, emerald eyes. "Not in front of -"

"Andrea!" Lena snaps, eyes flashing as she cuts her off mid sentence. "You know what is expected of you, yes?" Andrea sighs, her gaze sliding down to the floor as her shoulders defeatedly slump.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrea murmurs, her face burning with humiliation as she sneaks a glance in Kara's direction. Her features sour like milk left in the sun, blue eyes cold as she easily spots the badly hidden intrigue within Kara's eyes.

"Do as I ask. I'll see you both at home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is extremely motivating ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Kara doesn’t miss the way Andrea avoids making eye contact as she places a sandwich in front of her, the plate hitting the counter a little harder than necessary. She also doesn’t miss the blush that settles on high cheekbones, and Kara can’t help but feel bad for her. Kara has been in Lena’s bad books more times than she even cares to admit, and she knows from experience how unsettling waiting for a punishment can be.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Kara murmurs. Andrea’s sharp gaze finally lands on her, the other woman leaning her hip on the counter as she purses her lips together. Kara falters, realizing her commiserations may not be altogether welcome. “I just mean -.”

“I know what you mean,” Andrea cuts her off. She sighs heavily, her arms folding across her chest. “Look, I’m just not where you’re at,” Andrea admits. “You’re able to talk about it, and it seems like you kinda get off on having someone watching Lena do whatever the hell she wants to you, but I’m not ready for that.”

“Would you prefer it if I left?” Kara asks, “I don’t mind. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Andrea chews on her lip, her eyes briefly closing. It’s a shock to the system to see Andrea so vulnerable, and Kara can understand why it’s hard for her to reveal this side of herself to a new person.

“It hardly seems fair,” Andrea eventually mumbles, “I’ve been around when  _ you _ were in this position.” She sighs guiltily, internally debating with herself and feeling dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

“You had my consent,” Kara shrugs. “Mommy made sure I was okay with you being there, and I was.” To Kara, it’s the simplest thing in the world. There’s no requirement for guilt or nerves, no need for Andrea to struggle with this. 

“It doesn’t mean you owe me anything,” Kara adds. If Andrea needs Kara to leave, then she will. When she voices that, it’s hard to miss the way Andrea’s features soften, as though finally accepting what kind of person Kara really is. It’s silly, really. Lena wouldn’t have introduced them to each other if she didn’t trust them both implicitly. 

“You can stay,” Andrea whispers. “Just,” she sighs, “please don’t come into the bedroom until it’s done. “Lena and I… We’ve had this kind of relationship for a while, and I respect what you and she became while we were broken up. I like having you around, I’m just getting used to the idea that someone might see -” Andrea hesitates, heat rising in her face, “what happens,” she finishes lamely.

“I’ll stay right in here, I promise,” Kara nods. “For what it’s worth, though, it won’t change how I view you.” Kara smiles, receiving a tentative, but still genuine, one in response. “You’re still my  _ terrifying _ new boss,” Kara says, eyes twinkling as she teases her. Despite her current situation, Andrea grins. She watches Kara for a moment, her expression thoughtful.

“We should probably talk about what  _ our _ relationship is with each other,” Andrea murmurs. “Not now, obviously, but at some point.”

“There’s no rush,” Kara says. “We can work it out as we go along. If either of us are uncomfortable with something then we can just say it,” she shrugs. “I don’t know what Lena said to you, but she’s made it pretty clear to me that there’s no pressure to consent around you.” Andrea hums softly, nodding.

“She’s very protective of you,” Andrea smiles. “I think my ears are still ringing from the constant reminders to be careful with you.” Kara blushes, a grin stretching her lips. Andrea sighs, “I better go. Thank you for, uh, you know,” she mumbles.

“Of course.” Kara offers her a reassuring smile as she watches Andrea head towards Lena’s bedroom. She nibbles on her sandwich and listens to Andrea moving around in there, realizing with a wince that she’ll be able to hear everything once Mommy comes home. Kara wonders if Andrea has thought about that, and she feels awful about the risk of embarrassing Andrea further.

There’s a creak of floorboards from within the bedroom and Kara feels heat rise on her cheeks. It’s the same noise she creates whenever Mommy has her wait in the corner. One loose board in an otherwise immaculate apartment, Lena choosing to never have it fixed now that it serves as a reminder of what happens when Mommy’s rules are broken.

Kara only finishes half of her sandwich and she puts the other half inside the refrigerator for later. She has no idea what to do with herself in this situation, so she makes her way to the overstuffed couch and turns the TV to Lena’s netflix. Her eyes constantly flick to the closed bedroom door, wondering if Andrea is doing alright in there.

She’s no stranger to the long wait in the corner, and she’s questions if Andrea struggles the same way she does. Is her stomach doing backflips? Her palms sweating? Does Andrea fidget and grow restless, perhaps moving out of position only to jump back into the corner before Lena can catch her.

Kara startles when she hears Lena’s keys in the door, dropping the remote and rushing to pick it back up. Mommy moves around in the hall, throwing her keys into the bowl and kicking her heels off before finally joining Kara in the living room.

Kara watches Mommy settle on the couch next to her, her smile growing as kind green eyes look her way. Her arms open, accepting Kara against her chest as full lips find her temple. Lena hums contentedly, the vibration soothing against Kara’s cheek. Kara snuggles deeper, curling herself around Mommy and soaking up the affection.

“Did you and Andrea have a chat?” Lena asks, fingers lightly trailing up and down Kara’s spine.

“I asked her if she needed me to leave,” Kara murmurs, “but she said I didn’t have to. She’s not ready for me to be in the same room, though.” Mommy makes a noise of agreement, her chin brushing against the top of Kara’s head as she nods.

“Are you okay with that? You know it’s nothing personal, don’t you?” Lena kisses Kara’s temple again, staining the soft skin with red lipstick.

“I know,” Kara murmurs, her voice muffled against Mommy’s sweatshirt. “I don’t mind. I didn’t know you and Andrea had  _ that _ kind of relationship,” she adds, her voice falling to a whisper. Mommy chuckles lightly, her hand slipping down to rub Kara’s bottom.

“It’s different to what you and I have,” Lena admits with a sigh. “I’m not mommy to Andrea, I never have been. I’m just someone who holds her accountable for some of her more  _ questionable _ decisions.” Lena pats her bottom in a soothing rhythm, “Andrea agreed that you could be privy to it before today should the need arise, so don’t you worry about that.”

“I’ll be able to hear it,” Kara notes somewhat redundantly. There’s no way Mommy hasn’t already thought about that. “I could always go for a walk or something,” Kara suggests. Lena shakes her head, hushing her gently.

“No, baby. You can stay right here,” she murmurs. “I’ll remind Andrea that you’re here and within earshot before we start. If she has a problem with that then I’ll let you know." Mommy pauses, her lips ghosting across Kara's jaw. "You never know, perhaps you’ll like what you hear,” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear, sending a shiver trickling down her spine. “Andrea sure enjoyed the show you gave her today.”

Mommy kisses her again before she pats her hip, signalling for Kara to let her up. Kara pouts, but knows it would be unfair to hog Lena whilst Andrea is anxiously waiting. Lena shoots her a wink as she disappears into the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind her.

There’s silence for a few moments, save for a brief confirmation that it’s still fine for Kara to stay. She feels herself relax, knowing that Andrea is alright with it, and Kara turns her attention to the TV when she hears Mommy scolding her in a stern tone.

Kara turns the TV up higher, hoping to drown out the sounds coming from the bedroom, but mindful not to disturb them. She can no longer hear Lena’s voice, the lecture seemingly over, and Kara braces herself for what’s next. It’s always  _ her _ least favorite part. The anticipation, vulnerable and exposed whilst Mommy prepares to beat the insolence from her.

The first slap sounds harsh and Kara winces, knowing from experience how jarring the beginning of a punishment can be. The staccato of skin connecting with skin is all too noticeable over the sound of the TV for Kara’s liking, and she hates herself when she feels a tell-tale tingling between her legs.

She squeezes her eyes closed, frantically trying to block it out, but her brain works overtime, filling her closed lids with images of Andrea and Lena. Would Lena have her over her lap like she does with Kara? She certainly does inside Kara’s head. It surprises her, too, how stoic Andrea seems to be.

Kara is always quick to complain. To whimper, and plead, to cry bitter tears, but she hasn’t even heard Andrea cry out yet. She wonders if Andrea simply has a higher pain tolerance than she does or perhaps is just too stubborn. Kara assumes it’s most likely the latter. She and Andrea may not know each other very well yet, but her strong will was evident from the very first meeting.

“Remove your hand.” The spanking stops, Lena’s stern tone floating through to the living room. Kara holds her breath, tingling becoming a solid pulsing that will lead to stained underwear. There’s a sharp slap, followed by a loud squeal, and Kara just knows Mommy has spanked the back of Andrea’s thigh. 

The spanking continues in earnest, Kara’s clit pounding along in a similarly timed rhythm. Her hand slips inside her underwear, guiltily sliding through wet heat. She opens her eyes, her gaze fixed on the door that leads to Lena’s bedroom as she circles her clit, Andrea’s soft cries adding to her arousal.

Kara pushes two fingers deep inside herself, biting on her bottom lip to stifle her whimper. She widens her legs and bends them at the knees, her feet propped on the edge of the coffee table to give her better access.

She knows that  _ technically _ she isn’t doing anything wrong, mommy is only in charge of her body when Kara gives her explicit consent, but it still feels dirty. As though she’s using Andrea to get off, but it’s no different to Andrea’s reaction to seeing mommy punish her. One look into blue-green eyes had shown Kara just how turned on she was.

Andrea had  _ enjoyed _ her tears without an ounce of guilt or shame.

Another loud scold can be heard from the bedroom, Kara’s fingers pausing inside herself. She listens carefully as the low murmurings of conversation filters through, Lena telling Andrea that she’ll be right back. Kara hastily pulls out and wipes her hand on the inside of her sweat pants, blood rushing in her ears as the bedroom door opens. 

Mommy pokes her head outside, emerald eyes suspiciously narrowing as she spots the all too innocent expression on Kara’s face. Her gaze drops to Kara’s legs, still propped on the coffee table, and a smirk pulls at her full lips. Kara swallows thickly, realizing she has been well and truly busted with her hand inside the cookie jar.

“Andrea would like you in here with us,” Lena states, surprising her. “She’s having a little trouble keeping her hands in front of her.” Kara’s eyes widen, knowing exactly what mommy is asking of her. She stands, subconsciously wiping her hand on her sweatpants again, a movement that Lena doesn’t miss.

“She’s definitely alright with that?” Kara asks, quietly. She approaches mommy, but stops a few inches shy of the door.

“Yes, baby. She asked for you,” Lena murmurs with a gentle smile. She reaches out for Kara’s hand and lifts it to her nose, filthily sniffing Kara’s fingers. Kara’s knees buckle at the sight, her throat bobbing with a nervous swallow. 

“Were you feeling a little lonely out here, darling?” Lena drawls out, grinning salaciously. “Perhaps it’s a good idea that you’re joining us. At least, this way, I can keep my eye on you.” Her hand tightens around Kara’s sticky fingers as she leads her into the bedroom. The curtains are drawn closed, a bedside lamp the only source of light in the room.

Kara falters, her gaze landing on Andrea. She’s bent across the bed, nude from the waist down with her reddened bottom in the air, and her hands clinging to the comforter in front of her. The difference between them surprises her, Kara would never dream of receiving a hand spanking anywhere but over Lena’s lap.

She wants to question it, to understand why Andrea chooses to lean across the bed instead of mommy’s warm lap, but Kara knows now is not the time.

“Hey now,” Mommy scolds, gently. “You were invited inside to help, not to ogle. Either sit on the bed and hold Andrea’s hands, or go back out.” Emerald eyes are stern, unwavering.

“Yes, mommy.” Chastised, Kara pads towards the bed and positions herself in front of Andrea. She folds her legs in front of her and draws clammy hands into her own, resting them in her lap. Andrea stares up at her with wet eyes. She seems to silently plead with Kara, as though praying she won’t betray the trust extended to her.

“I’ve got you,” Kara promises. They both completely miss Lena’s gentle smile as she watches them, Andrea’s gaze fixed to Kara’s as Lena rests a hand on her trembling lower back. Andrea flinches and jerks forward when a resounding spank is left on her already tender bottom, fresh tears rushing down her cheeks.

It feels strange for their positions to be reversed, but Kara’s chest swells with gratitude. Andrea allowing her to see her like this, to  _ help _ her like this, causes a lump to form in her throat. She squeezes the hands between her own, offering silent support as Lena continues to light a fire against the curve of Andrea’s behind.

Kara keeps a firm hold of Andrea’s hands when she tries to yank them away, stopping Andrea from making things worse for herself. Andrea breaks, her head dropping into Kara’s knees as she sobs. Kara blinks back tears as she watches her mommy rub Andrea’s back, the punishment over and the slate wiped clean.

Mommy moves to sit beside her, drawing Andrea into her arms and hushing her softly. Kara is pulled closer by Andrea’s tight grip on her hands, keeping Kara nearby even as she burrows further into Lena’s arms. Kara glances at Lena’s soft expression, heart melting at how lovingly those emerald eyes stare back.

When she looks back on this moment, Kara will remember it as the day that changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find sneak peeks and early access on my [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

The change between them is noticeable in the following weeks. Kara finds that Andrea no longer feels like an extension to her relationship with Lena, but rather an important member of it in her own right. Andrea is different, softer, and Kara finds herself enjoying her company more and more with each passing day. It’s been over a week since Andrea joined her and Lena in the bedroom, her busy schedule stealing her away from them, but she still makes time for her favorite employee.

On particularly busy days at work, when Kara is unable to join Lena at L-Corp for lunch, Andrea adds Kara's lunch order to her own. Sometimes she even has Kara join her in the office as they eat, learning more about the young woman who has stolen her girlfriend's heart. Kara never misses the curiosity hidden with Andrea's eyes when they're alone, but nothing ever comes to fruition.

If the others within the bullpen have noticed, or take issue with it, they haven’t shown it. If anything, everyone just seems to be happy that their new boss didn’t turn out to be a terror. Even now, as they all file out of the afternoon briefing, no-one seems to care that Kara hangs back to talk to Andrea.

Kara doesn’t miss the way Andrea’s features soften once they’re alone, the scar between her brows less visible when her features are placid. There’s a thrilled glimmer in her blue-grey eyes that shows how happy she is to see her, but it’s refrained from reaching her lips whilst they’re out in the open. One finger is held up as Andrea accepts an incoming call, and Kara retakes her seat.

She watches, curiously, as Andrea argues with someone in spanish, the crease reappearing between her eyebrows. Andrea paces back and forth, Kara staring at the flex of each calf muscle and wondering how on Earth Andrea has time to visit the gym. Kara’s lips quirk into a half smile whenever she recognizes a less than tasteful word or expression, feeling decidedly sorry for the person in the receiving end of Andrea's ire.

Kara stands once it’s clear the phone call won’t be ending anytime soon, but a snap of Andrea’s fingers and a shake of her head has her sitting back down. The stern look, sent in the middle of her furious tirade, has heat settling deep in the pit of Kara’s stomach. Andrea looks  _ pissed _ . Murderous, even, and Kara squirms in her seat.

She’s just starting to wish that she’d paid more attention during spanish class when Andrea abruptly ends the call. The sigh that leaves her lips is momentous, holding the weight of whatever bad news she received. Andrea mutters to herself in spanish before gesturing for Kara to follow her, clearly unwilling to deal with the impending breakdown in the room that passes as a fishbowl. 

Kara silently follows Andrea to her office and waits for the heavy drapes to be roughly tugged closed, raising her brow when the door is locked. Andrea slumps tiredly behind her with a glass of scotch and shoots Kara an expectant look.

“Oh, um, Mommy said you wanted to talk to me about something, but if this is a bad time…” Kara nervously trails off, nibbling on her lower lip. Andrea softens and motions for Kara to sit down, watching her curiously over the rim of her glass as she takes a deep pull. Kara fidgets beneath the intense stare, wondering if she has done something wrong.

“Lena and I were having a discussion about you in the car this morning,” Andrea finally states, her empty glass clinking as she places it on the desk. “I’d like to add to your allowance. It was something we considered in the very beginning, but I think it’s time. It won’t change anything between you and mommy, but I do have some rules.”

The stern tone sends a shiver trickling down Kara’s spine, her palms sweating even as she wipes them on her slacks. She meets Andrea’s gaze, swallowing thickly at the predatory glimmer hidden within it.

“What kind of rules?” Kara hates the way her voice cracks, and she awkwardly clears her throat. Andrea smirks.

“The kind that would cause HR to pitch a bitch fit. If you follow them, I’ll match the payments you receive from Lena,” Andrea says. “But, if you say no, we can continue with how things are with no hard feelings.” She’s sincere, unwilling to force Kara into making the choice that she’d prefer her to. 

Kara is silent for a long moment. Her feelings for Andrea are definitely growing, and she certainly notices the affection that Andrea’s holds for her, too. She knows that witnessing Andrea’s punishment, and helping her through it, has stripped her of any reservations she may have had, and the bold offer sends heat straight to her core.

“Mommy is willing to share?” Kara asks, squirming a little in her chair.

“She is,” Andrea nods. “I think she’s more than proven that by now, don’t you?” Kara blushes, heat seeping through her cheeks. Andrea sighs softly, “everytime I see you submit to her, I can’t help but imagine you doing the same for me. I thought I’d be jealous of you, but I’m not. If anything, perhaps I’m jealous of Lena.” 

The admission has Kara’s eyebrows shooting skywards. If she’s being honest with herself, the thought of submitting to  _ two _ powerful, beautiful women sets her body alight. She wants nothing more than to kneel at their feet and abandon all control. She wants to be used, demeaned, to be their little toy who bends to their every whim.

“I must warn you, Kara, I’ll be asking a lot of you,” Andrea murmurs, her finger running around the rim of the empty glass. “I won’t be a soft mommy who’ll coddle you like Lena does. You’ll have to earn my every touch, and your tears will not deter me. My rules are strict, and my punishments harsh.”

Kara swallows dryly, her breath catching in her throat. It’s her first time seeing this side of Andrea, and she definitely doesn’t hate it. Her only concern is losing an ally. Someone who defers to Lena as much as she does, someone who shoots her sympathetic smiles after mommy has made her cry. Andrea smiles gently when she voices her concern, reaching out to take her hand.

“When we’re with Lena, I’d still be your equal. You answer to Lena, and so do I.” Kara is convinced that there’s a faint blush on Andrea’s cheeks, but she doesn’t dare mention it. “I think we both know your Mommy enjoys being the boss too much to completely give that up,” she teases, her thumb brushing against Kara’s knuckles. Kara laughs, nodding her agreement.

“And when I’m with you….?”

“If you agree, you’ll do as I say or you’ll be punished severely.” Andrea says it in such a casual manner that they may as well be discussing the weather, but her sadistic nature lingers close to the surface and simmers in her heated gaze. “Your work is important and I’ll never stop you from completing it, but you’ll be held to a much higher standard than the others. Nothing about this will seem fair to you, and whining is not something I’ll tolerate,” Andrea warns. “You’ll be set up to fail purely so I can be mean to you.”

“I understand, ma’am.” The title rolls off her tongue all too easily, her eyes darkening and her mind racing with the possibilities. Mommy is fair. She sets rules that are easy to follow so long as she makes an effort to mind them, and whilst her punishments are swift and hard, they’re proportionate to the crime.

Andrea is offering the opposite. It shouldn’t be tempting, it shouldn’t make her tummy flutter, or her cunt throb. And yet, there’s no part of Kara that wishes to say no. Andrea plans to use her, to be cruel, to offer limited rewards, and Kara almost pants at the mere thought. All she has to do is voice her consent and Andrea will take care of the rest. She can let go, let Andrea take control.

“Tell me what you’d like to do, ma’am,” Kara murmurs. Her gaze submissively drops to the floor, her heart pounding as she listens to Andrea stand and slowly walk around the table. Her stilettos come into view, Andrea heart stoppingly close to her. She can feel those eyes appraising her.

Soft fingers tilt her chin upwards, forcing her to meet Andrea’s steel gaze. Full lips twist into a cruel smirk, Kara catching a glimpse of irritatingly white teeth.

"Your safe word will remain as a safety net, but I have no plans to push you that far. I can see how badly you crave my cruelty," Andrea murmurs. "I just know your pretty little cunt is leaking as we speak, but I have no use for that right now." Andrea glowers at her. "One of your idiotic colleagues has made my day a whole lot harder, and I plan on taking that out on you."

"Yes, ma'am," Kara breathes out. She leans forward when Andrea's fingers leave her chin, as though chasing her touch.

"You can take your clothes off and wait in the corner until I decide you're worthy of my time," Andrea orders. Kara's heart races, thinking of the many people in the bullpen. Glass and curtains the only offered protection between her and them. 

Andrea walks back to her chair and elegantly sinks into it, one long leg crossing over the other. She raises a single brow, waiting for Kara to follow her orders. Dark, brooding features convey her impatience, and Kara has no desire to disobey her.

Goosebumps litter her skin as she undresses, her eyes darting towards the locked door as though expecting someone to burst through it and catch them in the act. She waits for Andrea to reassure her, to offer a promise that she’s safe from prying eyes, but nothing comes.

Kara shuffles into the corner, squeezing her eyes closed as her entire body burns with humiliation. She feels small, degraded, and yet her inner thighs are stained with arousal. Kara listens to click-clacking of Andrea's keyboard, the hairs on the back of her neck rising every time the typing pauses.

What would mommy think if she were to join them now? Would she approve? Would she enjoy the sight of her baby girl huddled in the corner, naked and exposed. Kara shudders, sucking in a deep breath as the humiliation causes tears to sting her eyes.

She has no idea how much time has crept by. An hour? A few moments? All Kara knows is it isn't her place to question it. She'll be called upon when Andrea is ready, and not before. The hustle and bustle outside the office quietens as inky darkness filters across the sky. Kara is just starting to fear that she'll be there all evening, when Andrea finally calls her over.

"Not your most productive afternoon, I fear, but at least you gave me something nice to look at," Andrea smirks. Kara stands in front of the desk, hands clasped behind her back as she fights the urge to cover herself. "Mommy has trained you well, I see," Andrea notes, the tiniest hint of approval creeping into her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Kara's chest swells with pride, thrilled with herself for making mommy look good. 

"I'll have a spare key made for my apartment, I'll expect you to be there waiting for me on the nights you're not with Mommy," Andrea states. "If you have other plans, you'll call me to inform me. A text will be ignored. Do you understand me, brat?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand," Kara nods, frantic. Andrea silently appraises her, blue-green eyes burning deeply into her soul.

"Very well. Consider today a test, one that you have somehow passed." Andrea almost looks disappointed, "you may thank me for my kindness."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kara whispers, wringing her clammy fingers together behind her back. She frowns when Andrea laughs, cold and mocking.

"No," Andrea shakes her head and snaps her fingers, pointing to the spot in front of her. Kara automatically moves to stand between her legs, brows furrowing. "Thank me properly before I take you back to mommy with bruises on your pretty behind."

Kara blinks. Oh.  _ Oh _ .

She drops to her knees, peering up at Andrea with far too much innocence until she nods her consent. She pushes Andrea’s skirt upwards, smiling at the way Andrea shivers against the feather-like touch to her soft thighs as her panties are drawn downwards. Kara surges forward, leaving a trail of soft kisses along Andrea’s inner thigh, slowly inching closer to the apex between them.

Kara’s breath hitches as the smell of Andrea’s arousal hits her, the heady scent leaving her delightfully dizzy. Andrea’s soft folds glisten with arousal, almost begging for Kara’s attention as Andrea’s fingers thread through golden locks. Kara grins, nosing at the wet heat before burying her tongue within it.

She uses the flat of her tongue to lock a broad stripe from top to bottom, dipping the tip inside her tight entrance for a few, agonizingly brief, seconds. Andrea moans above her, grinding her dripping cunt against Kara’s mouth in a silent demand for more.

Kara is more than happy to comply.

She laps at her, her tongue teasing the soft flesh around Andrea’s clit as she grows restless beneath her touch. Her nose bumps against the neatly trimmed patch of coarse hair, and Kara reaches out to carefully force Andrea’s legs wider. Andrea mewls, keenly begging her for more. Arousal leaks from her, coating Kara’s chin as her tongue flicks against her clit.

Toned legs tremble and long fingers tighten their grip on Kara’s hair, holding her in place with a panting order. Kara slides two fingers deep inside her, velvety walls greedily clinging to them. Andrea struggles to stifle her whimpers and whines, her thud-thudding clit reacting to each swipe of Kara’s tongue and her walls contracting with each thrust of her fingers.

It’s gloriously overwhelming, the stress of the day slipping from her body with each experienced touch. She’s already close, a sign it has been too long since she was truly intimate with either of them. Kara’s lips wrap around her erect clit and she sucks harsly, feeling Andrea’s legs snap closed and trap her head in place. She arches and stiffens, her climax sudden as it smears itself against Kara’s lips and chin.

Kara kisses and licks her slit, drawing as much pleasure from her as she can. Her limbs twitch, spasming against her desk, her soft whimpers like filthy music to Kara’s ears. Andrea’s hands loosen their grasp on her hair, and she breathes heavily as she slumps backwards in the chair, looking nothing like the prim and proper CEO that everyone is used to. 

Kara grins up at her, cockily wiping her face with the back of her hand. She allows her head to drop down to rest against Andrea’s inner thigh, watching her catch her breath and carefully wipe the sheen of sweat from her features. A sharp slap wipes the smug smile from her lips.

"Don't ruin it now," Andrea warns. "There is no room for arrogant little girls in this office."

\------------------------------

Mommy’s not back yet, but she’d told them to make themselves at home whilst they wait, and they take full advantage. Kara huddles under the blanket, her head resting on firm knees as Andrea pets her hair, smiling down at her whenever sleepy blue eyes peer upwards. Kara had promised she was fine, that it hadn’t been too much, but Andrea had been firm about taking care of her.

Chocolate had been thrust into her hands, followed by a full bottle of water with strict instructions to finish it. Andrea had been soft, warm, as she questioned her about what she needed, about how to take care of her properly. Kara had stumbled through a request to be held and Andrea had been all too happy to comply.

She doesn’t even realize she’s fallen asleep until Andrea gently shakes her awake, whispering to her that Mommy is home. Kara is still groggy when she stands, not even giving Lena a chance to remove her coat before she lurches towards her.

Mommy’s arms are warm and reassuring around her, the soft lips meeting her temple a gentle reprieve that she’s more than earned. Lena fusses over her, murmuring sweet praise and stroking her trembling spine as she tucks the little one close to her chest. The blanket slips from her shoulders, pooling around her feet but neither of them pay it any mind.

“Was Andrea mean to my good girl today?” Mommy asks, pecking sweet kisses to every inch of skin she can reach. Kara nods against her, murmuring something that doesn’t quite reach Lena’s ears. “What was that, sweet one? Mommy can’t hear you.”

“I liked it, Mommy,” Kara admits. Lena grins, nodding knowingly.

“Hmm, I bet you did. Dirty little thing,” she tsks. “I hope you she took good care of you afterwards.” Lena shoots Andrea a reproachful look even as Kara quietly confirms that she did. Mommy hums approvingly, scritch-scratching the nape of Kara’s neck. “What would my little girl like to do tonight? Mommy had an idea, but we can always snuggle on the couch instead.”

Kara lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder, her own curiosity stealing her from her favorite hiding place.

“What kind of idea?” Mommy beams at her, sweetly kissing her lips as she smoothes blonde locks from a creased forehead.

“I was thinking we can show Andrea just how  _ good _ you can be,” Lena murmurs, her eyes shining. “Let her see how hard you work to earn Mommy’s strap.” Heat pools low in Kara’s gut, the pulsing between her legs intensifying tenfold. “But, I’m more than happy to just hold my baby girl tonight,” Mommy adds, kissing her again.

“Can we do both, Mommy?” Lena’s brows lift, a salacious grin revealing a sliver of perfect teeth.

“I think that can be arranged, little one, but dinner first,” Lena states, seriously. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve had an intense afternoon and I’d like you to build your energy up.” 

Mommy’s tone brooks no argument, and Kara allows herself to be led towards the kitchen. There are several containers of take-out waiting for them, and Lena takes the time to load Kara’s plate before preparing her own.

They eat in a comfortable silence, Kara sandwiched between them at the breakfast bar. Kara shifts uncomfortably every so often, her underwear clinging to her slick folds as she prays for Mommy’s plan to include an orgasm or two. She remembers Mommy’s words, though, and Kara knows she’ll have to work for it.

Andrea excuses herself after sharing a look with Lena, and heads towards the bedroom, leaving Lena to check in with her little one. Kara smiles as her knuckles are kissed, the remnants of red lipstick staining her pale skin.

“How was it?” Lena asks. “Andrea said you did really well.” Kara puffs her chest out, proud that she impressed her.

“She was honest about what she was looking for, and I’m definitely interested,” Kara murmurs. “I thought it would be awful, standing there naked with everyone outside, but,” Kara hesitates, blushing, “I was  _ so _ turned on, Mommy.” It comes out in a rushed whisper, pulling a chuckle from Lena.

“I sincerely hope that you’re agreeing for your own benefit, darling. You can  _ always _ say no, to either one of us.” Lena is firm, deadly serious. “I don’t mind sharing my good girl, but only if she’s happy to be shared. I want you to be happy and comfortable.” Mommy’s words are like a warm blanket around Kara. Lena always takes care of her, always checks in, and Kara hopes that never stops.

“I promise I’ll only ever do what feels good, Mommy,” Kara swears, her eyes wide. It seems to be the answer Lena was looking for, and she’s rewarded with a deep, tender kiss. Mommy’s hand cups her face, her tongue swiping across Kara’s bottom lip. “I’d like to play now, Mommy,” Kara whimpers, her clit erratically thud-thudding.

Lena rests their foreheads together, green staring deep into blue. She searches for hesitance that doesn’t exist within Kara’s desperate gaze. Satisfied, mommy stands and holds out her hand for the little troublemaker to take. There’s a glint in mommy’s eyes that tells her she’s really in for it, and Kara drips at the mere thought of what mommy might have in store for her.

There’s a wooden chair in the middle of Lena’s bedroom, one that’s usually tucked in the corner, and Kara feels all the moisture leave her mouth and head somewhere a little lower down to join the already simmering heat. She’s stripped of her clothes, two sets of sure hands working in tandem to leave her bare and exposed.

Kara is gently pushed into the chair by her shoulders, a gasp slipping from her lips as her bare ass hits the cool wood. She can taste the salty arousal on Mommy’s damp panties as they’re pushed into her mouth, a stern hand firmly pushing her jaw closed. Her voice is soft as she reminds Kara to spit them out if it becomes too much.

Her legs are spread open, soft ropes securing her ankles to each front leg of the chair and leaving her exposed. Mommy ties Kara’s arms behind the chair, tugging lightly to confirm her little one isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Kara whimpers, her cunt hot and wet, desperate for their touch and left completely at their mercy.

Kara glances between both women, her cunt  _ throbbing _ as she watches them undress, mommy’s porcelain curves in beautiful contrast with Andrea’s. Her arousal drips from her, pooling on the wood beneath her ass, only a sliver of lovely blue visible around her blown pupils. Toned limbs strain against the ropes, muscles popping as her hips buck upwards.

“Oh, darling, you’re not going anywhere,” Lena murmurs, her soft fingers stroking Kara’s cheek. “Not until we’re done with you, anyway.” Kara whines, her stomach fluttering as Mommy’s fingers drift towards her cunt. Long fingers ghost through the soft, sticky folds, refusing her the kindness of friction.

“She’s been  _ such _ a good girl, Lena,” Andrea smiles. “Perhaps even a small reward would be sufficient for now.” She steps around Lena, revealing her nude body to Kara’s desperate gaze. Kara stares at her, memorizing every line and curve of the naked beauty. Kara’s eyes widen as Andrea produces a small vibrator from behind her back.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Lena playfully taps her chin in thought, “do you think she can handle it?” Kara pleads with her, voice muffled by the makeshift gag, but the disobedience is gently slapped from her mouth. “Speak when spoken to, little one. Otherwise Mommy won’t let you join in with the fun,” Lena warns, a stern brow tilting upwards.

Kara breathes deeply through her nose, staring up at the woman who could so easily deny her any kind of release. The hand that left the sting on her cheek now softly strokes the reddened skin, Mommy’s darkened eyes boring into hers.

“What do you think, Andy? Shall we play a little game of her own whilst Kara proves just how much of a good girl she is?” Lena’s grin is salacious, a predator teasing her trapped prey. Andrea grins and hands her the vibrator, her full lip caught between her perfect teeth as she stares down at Kara. 

Mommy forces her hand underneath Kara’s weeping cunt, pushing the vibrator against her throbbing clit. It thrums gently, the lowest setting teasing her, but offering no pressure or friction. Kara strains against the rope as mommy moves away from her, blue eyes widening as Lena sits on the bed and spreads her pale legs.

“Turn it up, Andy. I think my good girl needs a little more,” Lena husks. Kara whimpers as a small remote is dangled in front of her face, the vibrations between her legs growing stronger with a simple flick of Andrea’s long finger. “Much better. Let’s see how long she lasts, perhaps I’ll allow you to punish her if she cums.”

Kara inhales sharply, her clit throbbing as she shifts on the seat, attempting to escape the intense vibrations. The remote is clicked again, the vibrator turned down before she even attempt to voice her complaints.

A disgruntled whine slips around the panties in her mouth as Kara watches Mommy’s perfect, glistening cunt disappear from view. Her chest heaves, her desperate stare drilling holes into the back of Andrea’s head as she buries her face between those beautiful legs. Kara’s breath huffs out in short bursts from her nose, the deep vibrations against her clit stealing all coherent thoughts from her mind.

Mommy’s eyes close, her head tipping backwards as her full lips part with a silent gasp. Her long hair slips from her shoulders as she leans back on her hands, breasts pushed high in the air. Kara can’t take her eyes off her, almost mesmerized by the mere sight of her mommy letting go.

Lena’s soft whimpers fill the room, her voice deep and scratchy as she urges Andrea to give her more. Emerald eyes flutter in the way they only over do when Kara sucks on her clit and it makes the little troublemaker writhe on her chair. Oh, the things she’d do to be set free, to be allowed access to every inch of mommy.

Kara barely blinks, barely  _ breathes _ , as mommy whimpers and cries, grasping Andrea’s hair with one hand. Jealousy and arousal battle inside her, almost overwhelming her entirely. Frustrated tears burn the corners of her darkened eyes, but Kara doesn’t even consider ending the scene. She’s come too far, fought too hard, to deny herself the reward that is mere moments away.

Mommy comes undone, the experienced tongue buried within her cunt stealing her self control. Kara struggles to control herself, her clit twitching wildly as her cunt walls clench around nothing but air. She only has time to catch the warning in mommy’s eyes before her vision blurs, cumming hard against the vibrator and coating the chair with her warm release.

Kara pants, limbs shuddering, relieved to finally cum after a full afternoon of witholding. Her relief is short lived, though, when she opens her eyes to notice two sets of hungry eyes watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Find early access to chapter 7 on my [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

It’s Andrea who frees Kara from her restraints, steady hands calmly untying the knots and massaging gentle circles into each tender wrist and ankle. She’s gentle, soothing, as she murmurs to Kara, praising her. She can taste Lena on Andrea’s tongue when she kisses her, full lips tender against her own. Kara sinks against her, disappointed when the vibrator is thrown aside. Her misdeed is already forgotten, cast aside for desperation - pleasure before punishment.

She’s pulled to her feet, her gaze dropping to generously lubed silicone as it nudges against her hip. Andrea smiles at her, nodding encouragement and turning Kara towards the bed. The sight that greets her is exquisite, breathtaking, an image Kara wishes to brand into her mind forever.

Mommy rests against the pillows, 8 inches protruding from her hips as Kara clambers onto the bed. Emerald eyes shine filthily, making a show of dragging her eyes across every inch of exposed skin. Kara clumsily hovers above her reward, arousal dripping in thick ropes from her glistening cunt. Her knees settle either side of Lena’s hips, her eyes hooded as she stares down at mommy, impatiently waiting for permission.

“It’s all for you, pretty girl,” Lena husks, one hand reaching out to harshly twist a dusky nipple. Kara whimpers, slowly lowering her dripping cunt onto Mommy’s thick strap, her pretty pussy stretching thin. It stings deliciously, Kara’s breath catching in her throat as she allows it to sink deep inside her. Pale fingers grip her hips, holding her in place and allowing her a moment to adjust to the stretch.

“Such a good girl,” Lena coos. Kara whines, high pitched, as Mommy slowly rolls her hips. Lena’s hands slide around to Kara’s ass, warm hands holding her trembling cheeks open. The mattress dips as Andrea joins them, slowly settling behind Kara, her smaller strap pressing against Kara’s thigh as she fiddles with the bottle of lube.

Kara whines, bearing down against Mommy’s strap, but she’s held firm. Lube is smeared against her exposed, twitching asshole, Andrea’s long finger briefly pushing inside. The finger disappears, replaced by cool silicone that nudges between her cheeks. Kara inhales sharply, wobbling forwards as Andrea slowly enters her.

Her bottom tenses around the intrusion, Kara’s jaw swinging open in a silent cry as Andrea eases further inside her. It’s overwhelming, perfect, the troublemaker trapped between them as she is steadily stuffed full. Kara sucks in a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering as she adjusts to the thick weight of each strap.

“Good girl.” Mommy rubs her ass cheeks. Heat blooms in Kara’s chest, the praise warming her from the inside out, lower lip caught between her teeth as Andrea begins to slowly thrust. She whimpers, feeling Lena’s hips rise up to gently match Andrea’s careful rhythm.

Every nerve ending burns delightfully, the slick drag of silicone causing unsteady thighs to quiver dangerously. Two sets of careful hands hold her upright, Kara’s abs tensing as Lena and Andrea work in tandem. Kara feels herself tipping forward as Andrea’s hips smack against her ass, only to be caught by Mommy’s strong hands on her hips.

“Look at you,” Lena breathes out. “My good girl, taking it so well.” Kara whimpers, her chest rumbling with a guttural moan that seems to reverberate from her toes. “That’s it. Let us do all the work, darling.” Mommy’s hands briefly tighten in a reassuring squeeze, hips canting upwards to hit a deliciously sweet spot inside Kara.

She tips forward again, shaky hands splaying on either side of Mommy’s head, arching her spine as she pushes backwards into Andrea’s strap. It slips impossibly deeper, all coherency disappearing from Kara’s brain as both women quicken their pace. She’s trapped, impaled between them, her voice lost as she frantically pants.

Pressure builds deep within her and Kara panics, convinced she has to use the bathroom, but Mommy’s soothing voice brings her back to Earth. Reassurances slip from perfect lips, bathing Kara in tender praise. She’s aware of Andrea panting behind her, her thrusts stuttering as exertion settles in.

“Such a perfect girl,” Mommy smiles, her own breath ragged as she reaches out to stroke Kara’s engorged clit. Kara bucks, strangled cries breaking free as the enticing pressure trickles lower and lower, lost in the pleasure as her body helplessly tightens, a million nerve endings tingling all at once.

Her thighs tremble, the tension in her tummy pulling tight and her jaw permanently swung open. The wet,  _ obscene _ noises grow dull, her senses dimming as her soul seems to explode out from her body. The world around her becomes static, her toes curling tightly as she shudders violently. Hot liquid squirts from her, coating Mommy’s stomach, and fireworks pop erratically behind her closed lids.

She blacks out, she’s sure of it. Her face nestled between Lena’s breasts as Andrea slowly eases the strap from her bottom. Her low, guttural moan is muffled by Mommy’s soft skin, her hips weakly pushing upwards to protest the sudden emptiness, fighting against her rapidly sapping energy. Mommy hushes her whine of complaint, rolling her hips and shifting the strap still buried deep within Kara’s cunt.

Kara slips in and out of consciousness, whimpering whenever the thick dildo jostles inside her. Mommy gently turns them, leaning over her and trailing kisses down her throat. Her cunt twitches as the strap slips out of her, warm lips still gently ravishing her. She’s vaguely aware of Lena and Andrea cleaning her exhausted body, each touch feather-like against her feverish skin. Praise slips from their lips in stereo, bathing her in a warm light beneath the constant stream.

The next time Kara wakes, she’s sandwiched between them. It’s hot, uncomfortably so, between the two sleeping beauties, but Kara can’t bring herself to move. Mommy shifts in her sleep, body angling closer to Kara as she mumbles incoherently, as though sensing Kara is awake as she dreams.

It’s in that moment, pressed against them both in the darkness, that Kara realizes she no longer wants this to be a transaction. She wants  _ this _ . Their loving touches, their attention, their pride - a permanent place in their lives. Fear tightens her chest, the thought of rejection enough to keep her feelings secret.

Having them in this way, is at least better than not having them at all.

\---------------------------

Kara’s eyes are downcast as she limps into work, actively ignoring her colleagues’ knowing smirks. She can feel eyes on her as she passes Andrea’s office, but Kara merely quickens her pace, heading straight to her desk. There’s a post-it note next to her computer that she spots out of the corner of her eye, a request to join Andrea in her office as soon as possible, but she ignores it.

It looks innocent enough, and it may very well be, but Kara thinks her heart may implode if she were to be alone with Andrea right now. A throat is loudly cleared, blue eyes whipping upwards to find Lena waiting in the office with Andrea. Perfectly sculpted brows arch upwards, mommy easily reading the conflict on Kara’s face as she beckons her inside.

Kara chews her lip, filled with a disobedience that she doesn’t truly understand or want. Emerald eyes narrow, forcing Kara’s hand. She sighs softly, attempting to ignore the ache deep in her chest, and shakily walks towards the office.

She finds herself in Mommy’s arms as soon as the curtains are drawn and the door is locked, dark hair tickling her nose as she inhales deeply. Kara is silent, absorbing the comforting scent of Lena’s shampoo, terrified of ever losing the warm arms around her.

“I know you all too well, little one,” Lena murmurs. “I’m not leaving you to brood. We’re going to have a little talk right here, right now.” Kara allows herself to be urged towards the couch, her sore muscles protesting as she sits.

They perch on either side of her, two sets of concerned eyes carefully watching her. Mommy’s hand is warm against her knee, the gentle squeeze enough to keep her grounded, to stop the downward spiral before it can gain any real traction.

“If last night was too much -”

“No,” Kara cuts Lena off, shaking her head so quickly that her vision briefly blurs. “No, last night was amazing,” she murmurs. She’s unaware of the shared look between Lena and Andrea, her gaze pinned to her own knees, and completely misses the gentle smile that mirrors on their lips. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m tired, I-”

“You know how I feel about lying, little one,” Mommy scolds, gently. “I want you to feel safe to say whatever you need to, darling. I’m not Mommy right now, I’m Lena, who loves you very much and is very worried about you.” Lena’s tone is warm, calm, hunter green eyes brimming with worry.

“You left before we even woke up this morning,” Andrea chimes in, her brows furrowed. “If me joining you and Lena so much is a problem, then you can be honest about that. There won’t be any judgement or hard feelings.” Kara believes her. It’s not them that she doesn’t trust, though, it’s herself. If she allows herself to continue free-falling for them, then it will be her own damn fall if her heart gets broken.

Something seems to shatter within Lena when Kara finally voices it, pale features distraught as her grasp on Kara’s knee tightens. Tears glisten in Lena’s eyes, pain etched deep into her furrowed brow.

“ _ Sweetheart.” _ It slips out in a broken whisper, guilt flooding into the gaping chasms of Kara’s cracked heart. “I think we’re way beyond that, don’t you? I’m so sorry I haven’t made it clear to you, Kara, but I’m not just buying your time. If I was just interested in sex, I would have stopped this when Andrea came back.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks, her voice barely audible around the lump in her throat.

“The same reason you didn’t,” Lena shrugs, lamely. “I guess we  _ both _ should work on our communication skills,” she jokes with a weak grin. “Sweetheart, when I put money into your account it’s because I like taking care of you. I want to see you thriving like you are, and I don’t view it as payment, not anymore. It’s been that way for a while, and I’m  _ truly _ sorry that I haven’t shown you that.”

Nervous blue stares into passionate green, Kara’s chin trembling as she tips forward into waiting arms. She feels Andrea’s hand rest on her shoulder, both women offering sincerity and comfort. Kara sniffles, swiping at tears that she didn’t even realize were falling until they tickle her chin.

“You’re not getting rid of us now, baby girl,” Lena murmurs. “Not unless you want to.” Kara is filled with immeasurable gratitude, thankful that Lena had noticed she was struggling with something before it could become a  _ thing _ , a blockade to sour their relationship. “Let’s promise,  _ all _ of us,” Lena begins, holding Kara at arms length, “to always come to each other if we’re worried or unsure.”

“A very good idea,” Andrea murmurs, reaching out to brush Kara’s hair from her face. Kara blushes, embarrassed to have worried so much, blue eyes shining with a happiness that she didn’t think was possible. “I’m here as long as you’ll have me, baby. No longer, no less.” Kara shyly drops her gaze, wringing her fingers together in her lap.

“I - I like being with both of you,” she admits, softly. “I like it when you’re kind and soft, and I like it when you’re mean.” Kara blushes again, anxiously chewing the inside of her cheek. “Even when it hurts and I’m crying, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I feel safe.  _ Both _ of you make me feel safe.”

“Well then, pretty girl, I guess it’s a good thing we never want you to be anywhere else,” Lena smiles. She gently pulls Kara’s hands into her own lap, encasing them between her own. Kara tucks herself back into Lena’s arms, her face buried into her chest. The gentle thud of Lena’s heart soothes her, gentle arms holding her right where she belongs.

Kara stays there, huddled as close to Lena as possible, even once Andrea regretfully moves to desk to take an important call. Her eyes never leave them, though, and a smile graces her full lips whenever Kara shyly peeks over Lena’s shoulder.

“How could anyone not want you?” Kara beams when Lena whispers into her ear, her chest puffing outwards. “It’s unfortunate, because I came here to let you know that I’m heading to Metropolis for a couple of days, and all I want to do is hold you.” Lena’s sigh tickles her ear, regret very much evident in shining green eyes. “I’d much rather pack you away and take you with me.”

Kara pulls back, shyly tucking her hair behind her eyes as she preens underneath the loving attention.

“I guess knowing you’re right here waiting for me will be enough,” Lena teases. She slips into her role of mommy so easily, as though she was born just to take care of Kara, as her thumb lightly strokes her cheek. “I’m sure Andrea will take good care of you. She’ll keep you in line, at the very least.” Kara’s eyes dart across to Andrea, her pulse quickening at the salacious grin waiting for her.

“Don’t worry, darling girl. Mommy will be home in a couple of days,” Lena reassures her. “I’ll kiss every bruise and you never know, perhaps your bruises will match.” Kara doesn’t miss Andrea’s matching blush, the withering look Andrea shoots her leaving Kara entirely unsurprised when she learns they’ll be working from home today.

She’s just finished gathering her things together, when she overhears Lena demanding a promise from Andrea to take care of her. Her tone carries a warning of what will happen to Andrea if she breaks the girl who bends for them so often. 

When Mommy leaves, Kara can’t help but mourn the loss, no matter how brief it will be. Her perfume still lingers in the air, less potent than Andrea’s, and her absence more noticeable than ever to the troublemaker who doesn’t know what to do with herself. Andrea’s features are placid when she approaches her, and her words straight to the point.

“What do you need, honey? How do you need me?” Andrea waits patiently, more than happy to have Kara communicate her desires while she continues to learn about the woman she shares with her girlfriend. Kara’s cheeks redden, eyes briefly darting towards Andrea’s lips.

“I- I think I’d like you to be mean to me,” Kara admits, timidly. Andrea smiles, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Kara. Her hands rest on the curve of her bottom, and her lips leave traces of lipstick along her jaw.

“What else?” Andrea asks, her breath hot and damp against Kara’s skin. Kara whimpers, heat pooling low in her stomach and an uncomfortable thrum of arousal settling between her legs. “You want me to make you cry and kiss your tears away? Keep you nice and busy until Mommy comes home?”

“Yes,” Kara whispers, her voice cracking painfully. “Yes please.” Andrea’s grip on her bottom becomes painful, short fingernails scraping against the denim of her jeans. “Please, Ma’am, I want you to be mean, to make me beg, make me  _ earn _ everything.” Andrea’s grin widens, her eyes darkened with lust.

“Well, luckily for you, your mommy left me with strict instructions to give her baby girl whatever she wants.”

\-----------------------

Andrea’s apartment is different from Mommy’s. It’s less cosy, less lived in, clearly used for eating and resting only. There’s no books piled on random surfaces, no plants, no blankets littering the back of the couch. It’s modern, all chrome and white, with no hints that anyone actually lives here apart from the occasional whiff of Andrea’s perfume.

The carpet is thick and soft, a perfect resting place for the troublemaker left to wait on her hands and knees. Her clothes are neatly folded on the couch, her nipples stiff in the air conditioned room. The feet resting on her back occasionally shift, as though reminding Kara of her purpose. She chances a look behind her, only to find stern eyes watching her over the lid of a laptop.

“Eyes down, little girl.” The warning is cold, thick with a lingering threat, more than enough for blue eyes to drop back to the carpet. She’s here for Andrea’s benefit only. To be used, degraded, nothing but a toy ready to be played with at all times. Kara’s own pleasure will be a reward, not a priority. That much has been made perfectly clear.

Kara loses track of time, her limbs beginning to shake from holding the position so long. The carpet no longer feels soft, her knees and palms itching as it presses against sensitive skin. She startles when the laptop slams closed, her pulse racing as long legs are removed from her back. The dull throbbing between her legs intensifies, well aware that the time has come.

Andrea’s foot is suddenly against her bottom, firmly pushing her forward until Kara’s face rests against the carpet. It’s soft against her blushing cheek, her eyes squeezing closed as she pushes her ass further in the air. Andrea gropes her roughly, long fingers thoroughly inspecting every inch of her.

One hand cups her mound, squeezing as she holds her in place, and the other slips between Kara's cheeks to play with the plug nestled there. The humiliation makes her face burn, and her eyes fill with tears, her cunt pounding as it betrays her true feelings.

“You’re making a mess all over my nice floor,” Andrea tsks, sharply spanking the dripping cunt. “You’ll pay for that, little girl.” Kara’s spine heaves, the stern tone lighting a fire within her as she softly weeps, promising Andrea the world if only she’ll let her cum. “No,” Andrea scolds, her hand this time leaving a delicious sting on her upturned ass. “You don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

Kara nods, her whimpers shooting straight to Andrea’s clit. Andrea smirks, nodding approvingly at the show of obedience.

“Perhaps we’ll facetime mommy and show her this drippy little cunt,” Andrea murmurs, running her fingers through Kara’s puffy folds. “Let her see how much of a desperate little slut you can be.” She doesn’t bother wiping her hand before she buries it into Kara’s long hair, tugging Kara to her feet.

Kara stumbles and Andrea clicks her tongue, her eyes stern as she scrutinizes the trembling little creature in front of her. Her gaze bores holes into Kara until she takes the hint, hooded eyes dropping to the floor between them. Lithe fingers tighten around soft hair, the troublemaker dragged towards the bedroom. Kara’s arousal leaks from her heated cunt, her clit thud-thudding in time with her pounding heart.

“Let’s give Mommy something pretty to look at.” Andrea husks, urging Kara towards the bed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The unmistakable sound of a belt snaking through loops has Kara pushing her ass outwards. She waits, exposed, dripping, for Andrea’s cruel touch, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
